¿MI DESEO? Estrella
by Sahorii-Chan
Summary: Sasuke pide un deseo antes de Kedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas... AVERIGUENLO
1. 1º Estrella: Deseo ser feliz

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

1º Estrella: Deseo ser feliz

Ya era muy tarde, tal vez y hasta pronto amanecería. No podía saberlo. Cuando entrenaba el tiempo se pasaba volando, jamás lograba entrenar lo suficiente. Eso lo hastiaba, y tenía la culpa de su casi eterno mal humor.

"Debo hacerme fuerte. De lo contrario…tengo que…debo vengarme."

En su mente, se repetía una y otra vez aquello. La venganza se había convertido en su único fin en la vida…no, vida no, de existencia.

Hacía mucho que había dejado de vivir, o al menos así lo sentía él. A pesar de ya haber pasado casi 5 años desde su partida y traición…a pesar de haber estado a punto de matar a su mejor amigo ese día…no había podido romper esos lazos que lo hacían débil.

"Débil. Ellos me hacían débil, pero…¿por qué ahora hace tanto frío?"

Dos lágrimas solitarias cayeron por sus mejillas, mientras se abrazó a si mismo y se dejó recaer contra un árbol.

Desde su partida de Konoha en busca del poder que necesitaba para concretar su venganza…desde el momento en que había visto el cuerpo magullado de Naruto delante suyo…su cuerpo sentía frío. Pero no cualquier frío. Era un frío que se colaba hasta su alma y lo desgarraba por dentro.

Se dejó caer hacía el suelo e intentó cobijarse con sus propios brazos. Al no poder conseguirlo, dos lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos negros.

Reprimió un gemido de dolor y miró hacía el cielo.

Estaba despejado, dejando ver el bello manto de estrellas titilantes que poseía. Una noche normal de verano, o tal vez una de las más calurosas del año…no podía saberlo, en su interior siempre era invierno.

Al ver una estrella fugaz surcar el negro cielo, perdió todo su autocontrol y desbordó en llanto. Había recordado la primera vez que había visto una.

Cuando niño, la primera vez, no sabía lo que era pero su hermano mayor le explicó con lujo de detalles la razón física por la cual caían las estrellas.

Obviamente, a sus 5 añitos, al no entender nada, habría jurado que su nii-san había dicho una serie consecutivas de malas palabras. Y su rostro debió de ser muy cómico, puesto que Itachi luego de sonreír le dijo: «Pero tú solo debes saber que si ves una estrella fugaz, y pides un deseo, puede que se cumpla.»

«Deseo que mi nii-san pase más tiempo conmigo y que mi papi me quiera. ¡Y que mami baje los 3 kilos que necesita para volver a entrar en su lindo vestido azul!» [Half: XDD cm lo oiga su madre] (Akane: Pero si trata de ayudarla xDDDD)

Sonrió lastimero al recordar el deseo tan absurdo de aquella ocasión.

Parpadeó pesadamente e intentó enfocar su vista, nublada por las lágrimas, en la estrella que se perdía a la lejanía.

"Solo…deseo ser feliz…quiero ser feliz."

En su infancia lo había sido, y luego, junto al equipo 7 y demás compañeros, lo había comenzado a ser nuevamente. Pero por estupidez había abandonado todo ello, por su estúpida venganza jurada.

Cerró sus ojos, intentando volver a su estado normal. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ya lo había notado. Lo sabía muy bien. Por sus fantasmas del pasado había vuelto a quedarse solo. Era un estúpido que no merecía ser feliz.

…

"¿Pajaros?"

Podía oír su cantar no muy lejos de allí. Miró con pesadez hacía su derecha, el día parecía estar despejado y ser caluroso.

"Que tibio me siento."

Hacia mucho que no sé sentía de esa manera.

Sonrió de medio lado, antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos. Pero debió olvidar sus planes de seguir durmiendo cuando lo notó.

Él estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido contra ese árbol. No recordaba haber regresado a su guarida y aunque Karen, Suigetso o Juugo lo hubieran encontrado no lo habrían traído. Además…

- ¿Dónde estoy?

La habitación era grande y muy lujosa. El decorado exquisito.

"Hasta las sabanas son de seda." mientras se acarició el rostro con estas "¿A que huelen? Tienen mi olor, pero también…¿quien…?"

Viró hacía su izquierda y reconoció 3 pequeños bultos bajo las mantas. Eran 2 pequeñas niñas, no pasarían de los 5 años y ambas se encontraban despatarradas en la inmensa cama. Junto a ellas había un peluche de su mismo tamaño. Pero lo curioso del tema era que el conejo llevaba…

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Un conejo de peluche con una de las capas del Akatsuki?!" [Half: Crispy!! xD]

Estaba seguro que no había emitido sonido alguno. Aun así, una de las niñas se despertó y refregándose los ojos, dijo algo que jamás pensó que escucharía:

- Buenos días papi.

- ¡¿Eh?!—se exaltó "¡¿Cómo que papi?! ¡¿Quién es esta mocosa?!"

La miró con detenimiento. Tenía una tez blanca y unos bellos rizos dorados. Y sus ojos eran de un bello azul cielo, y por alguna razón, lo estaban mirando ceñudos.

- ¿Qué me miras tanto?—preguntó la pequeña antes de inflar sus cachetes, cruzarse de brazos y mirar enfadada hacía otro lado—¡Y tu, ya levántate Akari!—chilló la chiquilla mientras le tiró de los cabellos a la otra niña.

- ¡Ah, no, nee-chan!—sollozó la otra. Esta era casi idéntica a la rubita, con la diferencia de que sus cabellos eran morenos.

- ¡Yume!—exclamó Sasuke en el acto.

La pequeña rubia dejó en paz a su hermana y se tiró al piso, para luego mirar al moreno con ojos desafiantes.

- ¿Si, papi?—preguntó con un tono sumamente angelical.

"¿Qué demon…?" esa niña le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero más importante, ¿Cómo es que él supo su nombre?

- ¡Buenos días papi!—exclamó la pequeña Akari antes de tirarse sobre él y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke estaba demasiado aturdido ante la extraña situación, por lo que no sé apartó. Además, sentía un extraño cariño por esas 2 pequeñas.

"¿Será que…mi deseo se hizo realidad?" pensó divertido mientras le revolvió los cabellos a la pequeña morena.

- ¡Mira, Crispy también esta aquí!—exclamó mientras le mostró el conejo de peluche.

(Akane: Una aclaración. Crispy en cierto modo existe. Es el conejo de Itachi, es negro, esta muerto, y como el Lider no quería reclutar a Tobi porque «Tobi is a good boy», le pareció mejor opción hacer miembro del Akatsuki al Itachi's bunny u.úU Ahh, ahora dirán "¿Y esta que se fumó? O_O" y yo responderé "Yo no fumo, aspiro ." [Half: XDD la de la maria soy yo u.ú] (Akane: Pues alguien me la pego nee-san .)…digo… "Vean los videos parodias llamados 'Fun With Akatsuki'[Half: están en youtube ^^]…véanlos, se los ordeno! ò_ó" Como sea u.ú si les gusta Raruto, pues estos de seguro que también x3 por cierto, están en ingles, así que los que no sepan ni jota del dialecto gringo, están avisados u.ú)

Una gota apareció en su cabeza. Sueño hecho realidad o no. ¿Qué demonios tenía que ver con su felicidad que un peluche vistiera la capa de nubes rojas del Akatsuki? Y…¿Era su imaginación o ese conejo tenía los ojos en cruces?

"¡¿Un conejo de peluche con capa del Akatsuki y encima muerto?! ¡Esto debe ser un loco sueño! No. Esto no es un sueño. Ella…" abrazó el cuerpo de la niña "Es cálida. Esta aquí. Es real."

- ¡Papi malo, quiere más a Akari que a Yume! ¡¡Buaaaaaa!!—gritó la rubia antes de salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Por supuesto que me quiere mas, soy su novia!—gritó hinchándose de orgullo.

- Basta, sabes que no me gusta que peleen.—le retó el Uchiha, pero se encontraba sonriente.

No sabía como, pero intuía que esas pequeñas eran muy celosas la una de la otra, al igual que sabía que se quería mucho entre si.

- Lo sé. Pero ella es la que interviene. Ayer me preocupé mucho por ti papi y hoy no fuiste a desayunar. Tú siempre madrugas. Por eso…luego de comer, como no queríamos que despertaras solo, Crispy y yo vinimos a hacerte compañía. Pero nee-chan nos siguió también.—frunció su ceñito—Es una copiona tebbayo.—suspiró resignada mientras se bajaba de la cama y se ponía sus pantuflas de nubes rojas sonrientes (Akane: Sii, tienen ojos y boca .) del Akatsuki.

- ¿Te…bbayo?—repitió el moreno.

¿Cómo era que la pequeña Akari decía la misma palabra del dobe de Naruto? "Naruto." Pensó nostálgico. Su último recuerdo de él, era el de su cuerpo ensangrentado y el de sus ojos azules que lo miraban con tristeza. «Por favor, no te vayas otra vez. Regresa a mi lado.» Fueron las palabras que dijo Naruto antes de caer inconsciente.

Hacía casi medio año, habían empatado en su pelea. Esa era la última vez que lo había visto hasta entonces. Pero no le sería extraño que fuera porque luego de tanto tiempo hubiera desistido de intentar hacerlo recapacitar, puesto que Sakura no estaba con él la última vez.

Cerró sus ojos molesto, e indagó más allá, antes de la esa pelea, buscando recordar al rubio de otra manera. Lo consiguió. Podía verlo sobándose el estomago luego de haber comido muchos tazones de ramen mientras sonreía contento. Rió ante ese recuerdo, para luego volver su atención a la pequeña Akari que le había preguntado porque reía.

"Ahora que lo pienso…si ellas son mis hijas…" empezó a buscar en el cuarto alguna foto que le diera alguna pista, pero solo había adornos y libros.

La única fotografía que había a la vista, era de las pequeñas, en donde Akari abrazaba a Crispy y Yume a un zorro de pelaje rojizo. Pero este no parecía ser de peluche. Tampoco parecía serlo la gran serpiente plateada en la que estaban sentadas.

"¿Hime?" reconoció a su serpiente mascota.

Bueno. Su serpiente estaba bien entrenada. No veía problema que las niñas se hubieran tomado una fotografía sobre ella, aunque allí parecía mas pequeña de cómo la recordaba, pero…"Ese zorro." por alguna razón sentía que lo odiaba. [Half: Shukaku le pegó su odio?o.ó] (Akane: No lo creo, el odio de Shukaku hacía Kiuby… ¬¬ *mirando como el zorro duerme despatarrado en su almohada y el mapache arriba* dijo que lo sofocaría hasta la muerte..pero de eso..ya hace varias horas u.úU) "¿Y donde esta Hebi?" Él tenía dos serpientes, una pareja, pero ni rastros de la macho en esa fotografía.

- Akari.—llamó a su hija—¿Y tu madre?—intentó sonar lo mas natural que pudo. No podía decirle a la pequeña que no recordaba con quien estaba casado.

- ¿Madre?—arqueó una ceja expectante—No tengo madre tebbayo.

Intentó disimular su sorpresa. ¿Habría muerto? Pero Akari no se veía triste. A menos que esta hubiera muerto cuando las niñas eran muy pequeñas. ¡¿Y por qué seguía diciendo tebbayo al final de sus frases?! "¡Ahh, quiero recordar pero no puedo, mierda! ¡Un momento…!" si Akari sabía esa palabra era porque ella conocía a Naruto. Era lo mas seguro, ya que era al único que conocía que la decía. "De él debió habérsele pegado."

- ¿Dónde…?—dudó.

Mas por miedo a equivocarse, por miedo a que tuviera razón y luego…¿Con que cara miraría al usuratonkachi?

Se mordió el labio nervioso, pero luego prosiguió:

- Akari. ¿Sabes donde esta Naruto Uzumaki?

La niña volvió a arquear su ceja de manera expectante, para acto seguido tomar a Crispy y comenzar a marcharse de la habitación.

- Supongo que estará…—el reloj de la esquina anunció que eran las 13 en punto. La niña sonrió—…llegando del trabajo. ¡Vamos a comer!—dijo alegre antes de salir corriendo del sitio.

Sasuke se paró y calzó unas pantuflas, que eran normales, no de nubes. Miró el sitio y sonrió al ver una yukata (* 1) con el emblema de su familia. Se la puso gustoso. Y se dirigió por el largo pasillo.

Podía escuchar las risas de las pequeñas, pero también algo le decía que el comedor estaba en esa dirección.

El panorama que encontró allí, hizo que su corazón latiese abruptamente y su cuerpo se llenara de una calidez que nunca antes había sentido.

Naruto se encontraba allí. Estaba recostado contra una pared mientras hablaba por un móvil. Pero sin quitar la mirada de las pequeñas. Reía feliz como disfrutando de la vista que estas le otorgaban. Esas niñas eran una monada. Podrían derretir el corazón de cualquiera con sus sonrisas.

- Ya compórtense.—pidió divertido mientras les hacía señas de que bajaran la voz.

Segundos después, aun seguía hablando por teléfono, pero viró sus ojos azules hacía Sasuke y le guiñó un ojo.

"¿Eh?¿El dobe me coqueteó?"

- ¡Papi, papi!—exclamó Yume, luego recordó que debía guardar todo el silencio posible—Vamos a comer.—prosiguió con voz normal.

Una sirvienta corrió una silla. El moreno la miró extrañado, pero no objetó nada y se sentó en la cabecera. Al momento ya le estaban sirviendo el almuerzo.

- Veo que estas mejor. Me alegro.—le sonrió Naruto abrazándolo por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke más que asquearse o tensarse, sintió derretirse, cuando esos bronceados brazos lo estrecharon cariñosamente.

- Ya se que no te gustan las fiestas, y menos de disfraces. ¿Pero que pensabas ganar quedándote dormido a la intemperie? ¿Una neumonía?—preguntó con tono severo mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Sasuke. A la derecha se encontraban las 2 pequeñas.

- Yo…—sus mejillas ardieron en cuanto sus ojos hicieron contacto visual con esos azules cielo—Lo siento.

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando con el baka de Naruto? ¿Quién se creía que era para venir a reprenderlo? ¡Él podía hacer lo que quisiese! Pero cuando quiso replicarle algo mordaz, no pudo.

Molesto, comenzó a comer en silencio. Pero luego volvió a sonreír. Las pequeñas hablaban casi a coro, contándoles lo que habían hecho la noche anterior con Tsukiko y Kiyoshi, mientras ellos estaban en la fiesta.

"Amigos de ellas." No sabía como lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que era así. "¿Mmm? ¿Fui con Naruto a una fiesta?" sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te volvió a dar fiebre?—dijo el rubio mientras posó una mano en la frente del Uchiha—Mejor te vuelves a acostar. Eso te pasa por quedarte dormido en el jardín.—le volvió a reprender.

- Yo…—tenía muchas dudas, y la única manera de quitárselas, era contándole a Naruto su situación.

Dudaba que, sueño o deseo cumplido, el dobe tuviera suficientes facultades mentales para comprender, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Este Naruto parecía ser exactamente igual al otro, y al parecer a este él no lo había traicionado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué esta aquí comiendo conmigo y las niñas?"

Miró a las pequeñas. Y luego a Naruto. Luego volvió a mirar a las niñas, pero sus ojos recayeron más sobre Yume, la cual le miró molesto cuando notó que la estaba mirando mucho.

Volvió a pasar la vista al rubio y luego a las niñas, esta vez la posó más en Akari. Ella a diferencia de Yume, le sonrió.

"Sin duda alguna con ese genio Yume es mi hija, pero su apariencia… Y Akari…" tragó saliva "Ambas se parecen a mi cuando niño, pero…¿Por qué también se parecen a Naruto?" Más bien se estaba haciendo el tonto. Puesto que ya había pensando una conclusión. "¡La cual es imposible, ambos somos hombres!" de todas formas, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro. Aunque eso fuese un sueño, no le molestaba tanto pensar en esa idea. "Debo admitir que esa última vez…me quise quedar contigo y confortarte. Me dolió mucho verte tan triste."

- ¡¿Pero que tenemos aquí?!—exclamó Itachi mientras agitó su mano y entraba al salón.

El corazón de Sasuke se detuvo por unos momentos. "¡¿También aquí me arrebatarás mi felicidad?!"

- ¡Hola!—exclamó Naruto antes de correr y abrazarlo con efusividad.

Pero tanto él como Itachi debieron dejar su saludo de lado cuando Yume empezó a llorar sonoramente.

- ¡¿Pequeña que sucede, te duele el estomago?!—exclamó Itachi, mientras él y Naruto se acercaban a la niña.

- ¡No es eso, es que papi esta llorando!—sollozó limpiándose los mocos con la manga de su pijama.

Ambos miraron al moreno menor. Lloraba en silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su hermano, siguiendo sus movimientos con lujo de detalle. En una de sus manos temblorosas sujetaba su tenedor. Si Itachi intentaba algo…no dudaría en atacarlo. [sasuke: atrás! Tengo un tenedor!! ò_ó] (Akane: LOL xD)

El Uchiha mayor suspiró con pesadez.

- Escucha Sasuke. Ya sé que detestas que Naruto y yo nos toquemos mucho, pero…—mientras prácticamente le tiraba al rubio encima—…es tuyo. Y además, yo debería ser el que se enfadase.—sentándose a la mesa—Él era mi novio en un principio, y tu me lo robaste.—apuñalando un pan que tenía cerca. [Half: Que manía tienen con aniquilar comida??o.ó Sasuke torturando una tostada, itachi apuñalando un pan..=.=] (Akane: Pero si es divertido y muy terapéutico u.u yo hago eso, es mejor a hacerlo con comida, que con personas xD Lo de Sasuke torturando a una indefensa tostada sucede en mi otro fic "romance del enamorado y la muerte" x3)

"¿Yo qué…?"

- ¡¿En serio?!—exclamó la pequeña Yume, dejando de llorar al instante.

- Ellos se casaron porque nosotras veníamos en camino baka.—suspiró Akari—Tío Itachi podría haber sido nuestro padre.

- ¡Y lo hubiera sido con mucho gusto pequeñas!—exclamó este, mientras les revolvió el cabello con ternura—Pero ya saben que mi nii-chan, me ganó esa carrera.—mirando de reojo a Sasuke.

Este se había abrazado al cuerpo de Naruto, mientras miraba la situación. ¿Ese era su hermano? "Su trato con las niñas, me recuerda a como me trataba a mi cuando niños. Tal vez…así hubiera llegado a ser el Itachi que yo conocía, sino hubiese tomado ese camino manchado de sangre."

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—preguntó Naruto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y jugaba con los mechones negros entre sus dedos.

Sasuke asintió y de un rápido movimiento lo tomó de las caderas y lo sentó en su regazo. Como supuso, Naruto no se resistió.

- Que bueno que lo estés.—le sonrió mientras se abrazó a su cuello—Lo siento mucho. Hinata me dijo que mi padre, como de costumbre, andaba diciendo cosas malas de ti a su padre y a sus tíos. Pero por tus reacciones, creo que esta vez se pasó demasiado. Prometo que hablaré con él.

Sasuke solo pudo asentir. "¿Su padre?" Intentó hacer memoria, pero no recordaba que Naruto alguna vez hubiera mencionado a algún familiar. El rubio siempre había sido huérfano.

- ¡Olvídalo Naru-chan, el viejo Yondaime, siempre odiará a mi nii-chan!

"¡¿El cuarto Hokage es el padre de Naruto?!" [Half: ¡¡¿el chocolate con leche subió de precio?!! O_O..oh . k esto no iba aki u///u] (Akane: Nee-san, acaso andas con antojos?! O___O)

- Itachi.—lo reprendió el rubio mientras miraba a las niñas, haciéndole entender que no hablara de esas cosas frente a ellas.

- ¡Por cierto…!—cambiando de tema—En cuanto termine de almorzar, ni pienses en huir Naru-chan.

- ¿Huir? Claro que no. ¿Por qué huiría?—nervioso.

- No juegues conmigo. Te llevaré a la reunión en pedazos si es necesario.

- ¡Ah, pero no me gustan!—agarrándose más a su esposo y restregándosele mimoso—¡Sasuke! ¿Verdad que quieres que me quede contigo hoy, en vez de ir a ver a ese par de viejos?—utilizando los ojitos no jutsu xD

El Uchiha menor no articulaba palabra. Naruto se le había pegoteado demasiado y sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. "¡No puede ser que este dobe me caliente tanto y tan rápido!"

- Mal intento Naru-chan. Sabes que Sasuke solo tiene el 15 % de decisión. Mientras que yo también, pero sumándole el 30% de mi padre, jeje…¿Quieres que lo llame y…?

- ¡No es necesario!—exclamó algo asustado, mientras ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su moreno.


	2. 2º Estrella: Sas…uke!

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

2º Estrella: Sas…uke?!!!!!!

Luego del almuerzo, Sasuke intentó averiguar más cosas que diferían con lo que ya conocía. Parecía estar en una especie de mundo paralelo. Pero había cosas que por una extraña razón él sabía. La mayoría referentes a sus niñas. Y de seguro sabía mas cosas, pero debía esperar a que algo se las recordase. Como había sucedido con el número de teléfono de su madre. Luego de saber que sus padres seguían vivos, lo recordó (más otro par de cosas referente a ellos) y había hablado con ella una hora atrás.

Ahora se encontraba en la hora de la merienda.

Las dos pequeñas dejaron de lado sus blocks de hojas, donde estaban dibujando, y se acercaron al sofá a tomar el té con galletas junto a su padre.

Su profesor de dibujo hizo lo mismo, pero aunque le hubiera parecido raro al principio, sentía que era algo normal que eso sucediera.

- ¡¿Cuándo será nuestra próxima clase Sai nii-san?!—exclamó Yume.

- Mmmm, puede que dentro de 2 semanas tenga tiempo libre. Pero no lo sé…tengo un caso de divorcio y uno de lavado de dinero pendientes. Él primero será sencillo, el segundo podría ser para rato ^^ [Half: Pero que bien se lo toma todo este chico XD] (Akane: por eso lo adoro tanto xDD)

"Un abogado de la familia Uzumaki, el particular de Naruto." Recordó Sasuke mientras sorbió de su té. Ahora entendía porque el profesor de dibujo de sus niñas andaba en traje y conducía un lujoso auto deportivo "Aun así, sigue sin caerme bien, sonríe mucho ¬¬"

- Sasuke-kun, necesito que tu y Naruto vean estos papeles.—entregándole un voluptuoso sobre—Itachi aun se lo esta pensando, por eso quiere saber que piensan ustedes 2 sobre el asunto. Igual estoy seguro que gracias a ti tomarán la decisión correcta como siempre ^^

- Claro.—dijo mientras aceptó el sobre.

Echó un vistazo veloz al contenido. "¿Qué son todas estas cosas? ¿Se supone que yo debo saber sobre administración de empresas?" miró a Sai, el cual le seguía sonriendo "¿Acaso no se cansa de sonreír? ¬¬" volvió su vista oscura hacía los papeles. Él no entendía ni jota de ellos. Y esta vez, no había recordado ningún dato "Aquí hay gato encerrado. Él puede seguir teniendo sus dotes artísticos, pero es abogado. Los ninjas no existen más que en un programa televisivo para niños, donde las nubes del Akatsuki aparecen haciendo de nubes repartidoras-ninjas, junto con ese conejo Crispy." [Half: Akatsuki Spress! El mejor servicio de mensajería ^o^] (Akane: Se nota que estamos obsesionadas con esas nubes, ne? xDDD)

- Disculpen.—habló tímidamente una de las sirvientas—El joven Hyuga y la señora Uchiha están aquí.—anunció antes de retirarse.

Sasuke viró hacía la puerta, esperando ver a su madre y a Neji entrar por allí. Pero no fue así.

Un muchacho que nunca había visto en su vida saludó con cortesía. Era morocho y no pasaría de los 15 años. Sus ojos eran grises. Evidentemente era un Hyuga, pero había algo diferente en él, con respecto a los Hyuga que él conocía. "Byakko no parece ciego como los demás, lo es." Recordó.

Junto a este venía un chiquillo de la misma edad de sus niñas. También tenía los ojos claros característicos del clan Hyuga y sus cabellos eran de un azul oscuro precioso. "Kiyoshi." Recordó al instante "El primogénito de Hinata y Neji." Allí casi escupió el té sobre Sai, pero no pudo debido a que unos gritos alegres llamaron su atención antes de que una pequeña se le tirara encima.

- ¡Tío Sasu!—exclamó la niña. Tendría un año menos que sus pequeñas. Era pelinegra y tenía unos ojos verdes muy hermosos.

Yume y Akari saludaron a Byakko y a Kiyoshi. Él primero fue muy educado, él segundo parecía haber heredado la frialdad de su padre, aunque se pareciera físicamente más a Hinata.

Luego fue el turno de gritar de las gemelas. Quienes imitaron a la otra pequeña, tirándose a los brazos de una pelirosa de ojos verdes.

- ¡Tía Sakura, volviste de América!—festejaron.

"Sakura. La…" intentó guardar la compostura, pero al recordar el parentesco que tenía con esta, no pudo contener una sonrisa retorcida "…esposa de mi hermano. Y madre de Tsukiko, mi sobrina de 3 años." Miró a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos "Un momento…las gemelas tienen 5 años recién cumplidos…eso quiere decir que…¡¿Nacieron cuando el dobe tenía 12 y yo 13?!" sintió un pequeño mareo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke-san?—preguntó Byakko. Este ya se encontraba sentado al lado de Sai.

Todos viraron hacía el moreno.

- Eh. Si. Estoy muy bien.—mintió.

"¡¿En que rayos pensábamos para ser padres a tan corta edad?!" luego miró a Sakura. La recorrió con disimulo, pero con detalle. ¿Desde cuando tenía pechos tan exuberantes? No parecían ser falsos, puesto que todo en su figura iba acorde a esas proporciones. "Si Tsukiko tiene casi 2 años menos, quiere decir que ella quedó embarazada a los 15, pero…no se ve de 18, se ve mas madura. Ese imbécil sonrisitas también parece más adulto ¬¬"

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke.

- Acabamos de llegar de nuestro viaje y no puedo encontrar a Itachi por ningún lado. Creí que podría estar aquí, pero por lo que veo no.

- ¡Itachi tiene miedo a mami!—rió la pequeña Tsukiko.

- Pues quien no.—sonrió Sai antes de que la pelirosa le diera una colleja. [Half: colleja no jutsu!] (Akane: Nee-san, no tires jutsus sin mirar, que luego suceden estas cosas…. *con un chichón en la cabeza*)

- Tu calladito.—dijo molesta, luego pasó sus ojos a su hija—Y no es Itachi cielo, es papi.

La niña se quedó pensando unos momentos.

- No, Itachi.—dijo entornando los ojos.

- Ahhh, como quieras. Ya me cansé, no puedo hacerle entender.

- Tal vez pueda ser que ella quiera a otro papi, ¿Qué tal yo Tsuki-chan? ^^

La niña miró a Sai muy divertida, pero no dijo ni si, ni no.

- Será mejor que vayas a buscar a otro sitio mujer e hija.—dijo el Uchiha mayor mientras entraba a paso enfadado al salón e intercambiaba miradas de odio con Sai—Esta mujer…—dijo mientras prácticamente alzó a Sakura en brazos—…me pertenece, y esa niña también, así que…

- ¡No!—chilló Tsukiko—¡Tsuki-chan solo quiere estar con Ki-chan!

El hijo de Hinata y Neji se tornó rojo de la vergüenza, y luego pasó a azul pálido, cuando vio los ojos refulgentes con los que Itachi lo miraba. [Half: XDDD Itachi es un padre sobreprotector x'D] (Akane: Es que da coña imaginárselo así xD)

- Vamos, son solo juegos de niños.—trató de tranquilizarle Sai.

A él le encantaba fastidiar al Uchiha mayor, quien también era abogado, pero trabajaba como fiscal. Por esa razón más de una vez se vieron enfrentados en juicios, y obviamente siempre en bandos opuestos.

Pero su rivalidad venía de muchos más atrás. Desde niños eran enemigos jurados. Y como lo conocía tan bien, sabía lo celoso que era.

- Ah, pero Tsukiko una vez le pidió a mi primo Neji la mano de Kiyoshi.—comentó Byakko, sin ningún tipo de mala intención.

Kiyoshi miró a la pequeña Tsukiko y bajo la vista avergonzado.

- ¿Si?—preguntó Yume extrañada—No sé que le verá, es feo ¬¬

- Quien se queja.—suspiró el niño.

- ¡¿Y nos invitarás a la boda Tsuki-chan?!—exclamó Akari, a lo que la más chica asintió efusivamente.

"Bueno…siendo la hija de mi hermano, es natural que sea muy despierta para su edad, supongo…y lo de enamoradiza pegota debe haberlo heredado de Sakura ¬¬"

- Ah, mejor vayan a jugar.—sonrió Sakura.

En unos segundos las gemelas salieron corriendo del lugar y tras ellas Tsukiko tiraba de Kiyoshi para que las siguiera.

- Ni modo.—suspiró este, antes de cargar a la pequeña en su espalda y salir corriendo tras las otras niñas.

- ¡¿Has visto lo que ese mocoso…?!

- ¡Ya, ya!—dijo Sakura mientras lo sentaba de prepo en el sofa, y para que no se le ocurriera escaparse se sentó sobre él.

- Ki-chan y Tsuki-chan siempre se han llevado bien. Son los mejores amigos.—volvió a comentar Byakko de manera inocente. [Half: Me encanta mi niño *o*] (Akane: A mi también, es una monada y hasta a Nemmel le gusta *¬*) (Nemmel: Es que al ser ciego…me dan ganas de aprovecharme de él ¬)

Una vena apareció en la sien del Uchiha mayor. Pero luego se tranquilizó, al recordar que su niña tenía 3 años. Y Kiyoshi 5. Lo mejor sería preocuparse por esas cosas en unos 5-6 años más adelante. Aun así, no le quitaría el ojo de encima a ese mocoso.

Sasuke no se lo creía. Este Itachi tenía un fuerte complejo de padre guardabosques al parecer. Sonrió divertido.

- ¿Eh, que tanto sonríes?—preguntó Naruto antes de tirarse encima del regazo de su esposo—¿Te alegras de verme?—con ojitos esperanzados.

- ¿Eh?—sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su rostro se sonrojo.

Itachi estalló en carcajadas.

- ¡No puede ser que ya casi con 21 te puedas todavía sonrojar así, que idiota!

- ¡¿Eh?!—exclamó el moreno. "¡¿Cómo que 21?! ¡Si a penas tengo 18!"

Miró a Naruto. Ahora que lo veía, sus ojos parecían más adultos, pero sus rasgos aniñados que aun persistían en su rostro, lo hacían ver más joven.

No obstante, Sai y su hermano se veían más maduros. Y ahora cuadraba que Sakura tuviera esa figura.

- ¿Estas bien?—preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, intentando volver a su compostura normal. Atrajo más el cuerpo de Naruto, sentándolo a horcadas sobre el suyo.

- Ahora si.—sonrió libidinoso.

Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojas furiosas. Y tanto Sakura como su esposo y Sai lo miraron casi con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

Luego Sai miró el panorama. Cada Uchiha tenía sentada encima a su respectiva pareja.

- No es justo.—suspiró con resignación—¿Byakko no tienes ganas de sentarte en mis piernas? ^^

Un goterón apareció en las cabezas de todos, mientras que el rostro de Byakko podría confundirse tranquilamente con un tomate maduro.

…

Después de cenar todos en familia, cada uno marchó para su casa.

Aunque hubo problemas cuando intentaron separar a Tsukiko de Kiyoshi. La niña, como de costumbre, armó un gran escándalo.

- ¡Bueno…ha sido un día muy largo, nos merecemos un buen descanso!—exclamó el Uzumaki mientras comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse su pijama.

Sasuke al ver ese suculento cuerpo bronceado delante suyo, ahogó un gemido. "¿Tuve un cuerpo así…(se limpia las babas)…tan cerca mío, sin notarlo antes? ¡Debí de ser muy frígido cuando niño, para no hacerlo!"

- Sasuke…—dijo el rubio mientras se dio media vuelta.

La mirada que su esposo le estaba dando de arriba abajo, acompañada de ese surco de baba que caía de su boca, lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Por unos momentos, recordó los tiempos cuando Itachi y él eran pareja. Esas miradas y peores, le había hecho el Uchiha mayor.

- ¿Si?—preguntó, volviendo a su compostura normal.

- Nada.—suspiró, para luego tumbarse boca abajo en la cama—Ven, vamos a dormir.—sonrió de manera angelical.

"¿Es que acaso me esta provocando?…mmm, somos esposos, no veo el porque eso deba parecerme extraño."

Sasuke, se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo en ropa interior. Y luego se unió al rubio en el lecho.

- ¿Solo…—tragó saliva—…dormirás con eso?

- ¿Algún problema?—sonrió lujurioso y más cuando el rubio negó efusivo. Luego sopló en su oído—Ah, porque si lo tenías, me los quitaba y ya.

- Eso…tampoco me molestaría…—jadeó Naruto antes de ser callado por los labios del moreno.

Sasuke comenzó a devorarle la boca sin tregua. Podía sentir como este intentaba separarse en busca de aire, pero no se lo permitió.

De un tirón se deshizo de la parte de arriba del pijama, y planeaba hacer lo mismo con los pantalones, pero Naruto de un rápido movimiento intercambió posiciones, dejándolo a él contra la cama.

Las caricias que le propiciaba el dobe con sus manos expertas, no solo lo despojaron de sus boxers, también lo encendieron aun más.

Se reincorporó al poco tiempo y logró volver a invertir las posiciones, y quitarle todo rastro de prenda a su rubio esposo.

Se relamió al ver ese suculento cuerpo bajo el suyo. "¡Todas las veces que lo podría haber tenido así antes…las veces que nos peleábamos y le ganaba…jeje, podría haberlo tomado todas esas veces como trofeo de victoria!"

Llevó 2 dedos a la boca del rubio.

- Lámelos bien.—le ordenó.

Naruto obedeció y cuando el moreno los creyó lo suficientemente lubricados, los condujo a esa deliciosa entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo con todo el cuidado, que sus ansias por comenzar ya a introducirle su miembro, le permitían.

- Ya…creo que es suficiente.—dijo Naruto mientras quitaba los dedos de su interior y se abría lo más que podía de piernas—Pero por favor ten cuidado.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo estoy teniendo?—inquirió algo molesto.

- No es eso, es que…ya sabes…tu deberías saberlo bien…—Sasuke levantó una ceja expectante—¡…ah, ya, hace tantos años que no soy uke que me…que estoy nervioso!

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que hace años que no eres el uke?

- ¡Pues haz memoria! ¡La última vez fue cuando no soportamos más y lo hicimos a los 25 días del parto…estabas delicado y no quería dañarte, aunque ahora que lo pienso, esta sería la tercera vez que eres el seme…la verdad me sorprendió mucho que quisieras serlo…muchas veces te lo había pedido, pero tu no querías saber nada del asunto, decías que no te generaba el mismo pla…¿Sasuke?

El mencionado se encontraba en shock, intentando asimilar toda esa información. No había tenido ningún recuerdo, pero Naruto no parecía estar inventándose las cosas.

"Entonces…yo he sido siempre el uke y…" miró el cuerpo del rubio, buscando cicatriz de cesárea, puesto que aunque aun se le hacían extraños los embarazos masculinos, estaba seguro que por allí detrás no debían de salir los niños.

Al no encontrarla, viró a su cuerpo. Allí estaba, no era pequeña, pero si casi inexistente, puesto que ya habían pasado 5 años de aquello.

_**CONTINUARA........**_

**NOTA:Alguien me dice como rayos se ven los rewis jejejejeje....**  
**inexperta a habla jajjajajaa en fin si saven diganme por mensaje privado jejeje**  
**espero les guste la segunda parte la neta apenas y le entiendo a esta cosa jajajajajajaja**

**OK YA ZE KOMOO**


	3. 3º Estrella: Uchiha Uke!

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

3º Estrella: Uchiha Uke!! (Kyuubi: LOL XDDD) (Aka: Sal del título zorro baka .*)

La mañana siguiente, cuando las niñas vieron que sería su padre el que las llevaría al colegio, se enfadaron. Ellas querían que su papi las llevara como siempre lo había hecho.

- ¡Naru-chan!—exclamó Tsukiko antes de arrojarse a sus brazos.

- Que es tío, no me llames por ese maldito apodo que…

- ¿Qué usaba su guapo padre Itachi cuando salía contigo?—le susurró el moreno en su oído.

Al rubio se le erizó la piel.

- ¡No, Itachi malo siéntate!—exclamó su hija. [Half: XDDDDDDDD]

- Óyeme que soy tu padre, no un perro tesoro.—más que enfadado, se lo podía ver rodeado por una aura depresiva.

La niña pareció pensárselo unos momentos, pero dejo de lado esas cosas sin importancia (según ella) en cuanto vio a Kiyoshi descender del coche, junto a Byakko.

- ¡Ki-chan, hola!—gritó ésta antes de tirarse sobre el chico.

- Hola.—suspiró resignado.

- ¡Niños, ya entren por favor!—exclamó sonriente la señorita TenTen.

- ¡Si!—exclamaron Yume y Akari antes de perderse en dirección a su maestra.

- Con su permiso.—dijo Kiyoshi quien como de costumbre cargó a Tsukiko en su espalda y salió a la siga de las gemelas.

Itachi se contuvo. Debía hacer algo cuanto antes. Si eso seguía así, algún día ese mocoso cargaría a su pequeña en su espalda y se la llevaría lejos.

- ¿Naruto-san, le ha sucedido algo a Sasuke-san?—preguntó Byakko. Él había notado la presencia del rubio por su aroma.

- Pues no lo sé…creo que él se enfadó conmigo.

Itachi y Byakko se sorprendieron.

- ¿Mi aniki…enfadado contigo? Lo dudo.—rió nervioso, pero Naruto parecía que hablaba en serio—¡¿Ah, pero que le has hecho?! ¡Sasuke no es de enfadarse tan fácilmente, y cuando lo hace…!

Ambos sudaron frío.

- ¿Hablan de cuando se estuvo a punto de casar con Orochimaru-san en venganza hacía ustedes dos?—preguntó Byakko. Mucho no sabía del tema. Él tan solo tenía 8 años cuando ocurrió—Pero Orochimaru-san esta felizmente casado con Kabuto-san, no deberían preocuparse de que intentase lo mismo.—volvió a hablar Byakko.

Por unos momentos fue la calma antes de la tormenta. Ambos se empezaron a alterar de sobremanera de la sola idea de que Sasuke intentase algo peor esta vez.

…

Sasuke se encontraba encerrado en su alcoba, desde la otra noche. Había sacado a patadas a Naruto de allí, y había usado todo el tiempo a solas para ponerse al día.

Había revuelto todo ese sitio, encontrando muchas cosas que le ayudaron a comprender más su situación. Entre ellos el álbum de fotos del casamiento, donde ambos tenían unos 16-17 años.

Una fotografía que llamó toda su atención fue donde Naruto lo abrazaba por detrás, y él se recargaba por completo en el rubio. Ambos reían felices y enamorados. Y bajo el kimono ceremonial de él, se podía ver su embarazadísimo estado.

- Cuando me casé ya estaba en el último mes.—dijo mientras dio vuelta la pagina y casi gritó del susto.

En las fotos anteriores había visto a varios de sus conocidos vistiendo y actuando de maneras extrañas, pero nunca se imaginó que se vería sonriente mientras posaba junto a Kabuto y Orochimaru, y a Hidan del Akatsuki.

"¿Esta vestido de cura?" al parecer Hidan había sido quien los había casado. [Half: XDD hostias, espero que el casamiento no requiriera que se mutilase x'DD] (Aka: Naa, en este mundo de seguro Hidan aquí hace lo normal, se toma el vino de la misa y viola monaguillos .)

Cerró el álbum y pasó a los diarios. Habían encontrado 3. Uno al parecer lo había comenzado a los 6 años. El otro a los 11. Y él último en la primera noche de su luna de miel con Naruto en un lugar llamado Roma.

A cada segundo que iba asimilando nuevos conocimientos sobre la vida que llevaba allí, más se convencía en su teoría. A causa del deseo o no, él había cambiado de lugares con otro Sasuke.

Podían ser muy parecidos físicamente, y tener la misma familia y amigos, pero no eran iguales.

El Sasuke que veía en esas fotos y había plasmado sus vivencias en papel, no podía ser él ni de broma.

Buscó la última vez que este había escrito y al leerlo, leyó luego los días anteriores.

El Sasuke de allí era sumamente feliz, amaba a Naruto y a sus niñas. Pero también podía enfadarse peor que él, puesto que había sido tan extremista que había estado a punto de casarse con su mejor amigo (aquí Sasuke casi entra en paro) Orochimaru, solo para fastidiar a Itachi y a Naruto.

«En esos momentos, yo ni siquiera sospechaba que tenía 3 meses de embarazo. Pero cuando lo descubrí, no dudé en decírselo a Naruto. Igual no paré mi boda con Orochi-kun, él era mi cómplice. Y gracias a esto pude confundir lo suficiente a Naruto, como para que rompiera ese gran lazo de afecto mutuo que tenían con Itachi, luego de 4 años de noviazgo. No me siento culpable en lo absoluto. Yo sabía a la perfección que Naruto llegaría a amarme, y además así, mi querida amiga Sakura-chan tendría la oportunidad de conquistar a mi hermano.»

- Este tipo…—masculló Sasuke, mientras cerró furioso el diario.

Por lo que había leído ese Sasuke se había enamorado de Naruto a primera vista, cuando apenas tenía 10 años. Cuando a los 12, el rubio y su aniki se habían vuelto pareja, había estado a punto de suicidarse, pero optó por elaborar un plan para separarlos. Lo cual consiguió 4 años después.

- Naruto e Itachi se querían tanto, y este tipo…—pero calló.

En ese momento, recordó cuando Itachi había venido a llevarse a Naruto. Claro que en su mente tenía la idea de concretar su venganza, pero también, la desesperación que sintió de solo pensar en no llegar a tiempo y que Itachi se llevase lejos al kitsune, o peor, que lo matase, también había estado presente.

"No es el mismo caso, y las circunstancias son diferentes, pero creo que lo comprendo un poco."

Volvió a abrir el diario en la última página escrita. Exactamente, 4 días atrás. En ella y en muchas varias más, hablaba sobre el padre de Naruto, como lo estaba agobiando desde hacía meses diciéndole que había conseguido un candidato mejor que él y que sería mejor que dejase a su hijo de una vez.

Al parecer el padre de su esposo era una especie de suegro ogro, quien veía de mala gana que su hijo hubiera optado por casarse con el segundo hijo y no con Itachi, quien al ser el primogénito heredaría más cosas a su nombre por ello.

- Viendo todas las cosas sucias que hizo para separar a Itachi y a Naruto, veo extraño que se deje pisotear tanto por el suegro. Aunque…

Viró hacía un costado, donde sabía que había un gran espejo en la pared.

Se recorrió con detalle. Él también se veía más adulto de lo que recordaba, pero su cuerpo era un poco más delgado, dándole un aspecto algo frágil. No había rastro alguno del sello maldito. Y sus ojos eran más finos y algo rasgados. Desbordaban mucha sensualidad, demasiada para su gusto.

- Mire por donde me mire, soy 100% ukil. ¡Rayos! Este sujeto debe ser una especie de versión masculina de Hinata, por eso todos me ven extraño cuando no me comporto tímido y vergonzoso.

Palideció al pensar que si él estaba allí, entonces él otro…

- ¡Ahhhhhh, necesito volver urgentemente! ¡¿Dónde hay una estrella fugaz?!—exclamó mientras abrió la ventana, pero era de día—Mierda.

- ¡Nihao Sasuke-san!—le saludó Hinata Hyuga quien en esos momentos estaba descendiendo de su lujoso auto.

…

Quince minutos después, se encontraba desayunando en compañía de Hinata. Esta esperaba encontrar a Naruto allí, para hablar de negocios, y por eso había enviado a Byakko a dejar a Kiyoshi.

- Lo siento, pero hoy fue él a dejar a las niñas.—dijo algo tajante Sasuke.

En los diarios, hablaba de Hinata solo como la hija de uno de los socios que tenía su padre, pero al parecer le caía bien.

No obstante, no podía tratarla amigablemente. El recordar que a la Hinata de su mundo le gustaba Naruto, lo hacía sentirse… "¡No puedo creerlo, estoy celoso!"

- Oh.—retorció sus dedos tímidamente—¿Estas enfermo o algo Sasuke-san? Es que…siempre eres tu el que lleva a las gemelas a clases. Si es así, discúlpame, no tienes porque levantarte para atenderme, yo esperaré paciente a que…

- Descuida. No estoy enfermo, es que…hoy no me sentía muy bien, pero estoy mejor.

Hinata asintió pensativa. Su primo Byakko le había comentado que Sasuke actuaba algo fuera de lo normal. Y no solo eso. Estaba completamente seguro que tanto el aroma, la voz, todo, aunque fuesen iguales…había algo distinto. Supuso que para los demás era casi completamente imposible que lo notasen, pero él que era ciego, podía ver mínimas diferencias en las vibras del Uchiha menor, sin ser distraído con la apariencia física.

- Entonces mientras esperamos a Uzumaki-kun, podríamos comenzar a discutir sobre los asuntos que conciernen entre la compañía Uchiha y la Hyuga.—propuso el secretario de Hinata, quien había venido junto a ella.

"Suigetsu se ve tan…en se traje que…ku ku ku…"

- ¿Sasuke-san?—preguntó Suigetsu extrañado al ver su expresión.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Y Sasuke comenzó a descostillarse de risa sobre la mesa.

En ese momento, Naruto e Itachi entraron volando al gran salón. Y se lanzaron prácticamente sobre el Uchiha menor.

- ¡Oh, no, ha enloquecido!—dramatizó el rubio mientras lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

- ¡Ah, me estas asfixiando usuratonkachi!—farfulló Sasuke intentando liberarse del agarre.

- ¡Sasuke!—exclamó Naruto rojo de la vergüenza—¡No digas esas cosas frente a otros!

Itachi sonrió con malicia. Mientras que Hinata y Suigetsu miraban expectantes.

- ¿Eh, que?—arqueó una ceja.

Luego recordó que había leído que el Sasuke de allí, solo insultaba al rubio cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, puesto que eso parecía calentarlo de sobre manera. Y claro que Itachi lo sabía, ya que en más de una ocasión habían mantenido relaciones sexuales en trío.

- ¿El que? ¿No puedo decir que eres un dobe enfrente de los demás? ¿Tienes vergüenza de que sepan de que tu esposo te crea un imbécil?—sonrió con picardía.

Hinata se cobijó en Suigetsu, pensando, al igual que este, que estaba presenciando una discusión marital.

Muy errados estaban. Puesto que tal vez Sasuke dijese las cosas sonriente y en tono venenoso, pero el rubio estaba muy por lo lejos de molestarse por ello y darle una bofetada.

Itachi lo sabía muy bien. Al igual de que sabía que su hermano estaba actuando algo raro. Pero en esos momentos, de no ser porque estaban Hinata y su secretario, Naruto no hubiera tardado en tirar al moreno menor sobre la mesa y poseerlo allí mismo. Mientras que él habría sido deleitado con la vista del dueto, desde primera fila.

- Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos, están muy ocupados y…

- Claro que no.—intervino Itachi—Te has tomado las molestias en venir hasta aquí. Podrás hablar con Naru-chan en otro momento, mientras tanto…—dijo extendiendo su brazo hacía la Hyuga—…déjame escoltarte a otro sitio, para hablar de nuestros propios negocios.

Hinata enrojeció, pero aceptó el brazo y la invitación. Itachi sonrió y le hizo señas a Suigetsu de que se asiera a su otro brazo.

- No, gracias.

- Claro, porque si Karen-dono se llegase a enterar…—sonrió Itachi.

Todos rieron, incluso Hinata, solo Sasuke había quedado algo tildado.

"¡¿Karen y Suigetsu?! ¡Eso si da miedo!"

- Y bien…—sonrió Naruto mientras se le encimó mas.

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¿Y bien que?

- Estamos solos.—sonrió con picardía mientras besaba una de las mejillas del moreno y colaba una de sus manos por la yukata de este, buscando hacer contacto con su pecho.

- ¿Ah? Es cierto.—fingió darse por aludido en ese momento, antes de cazar los labios del Uzumaki.

Ya sabía como había sido el otro Sasuke de sumiso, y como le encantaba a aquel ser uke. Eso no podía permitírselo. Además, quien sabe lo que estaría haciendo con su cuerpo en esos momentos, y si aun seguía vivo. "¿Y si fue capturado por una banda de bandidos y lo han convertido en su mascota?…ahhh, peor sería que el imbécil no haya mantenido la distancia con Juugo…por culpa de las palabras de su querido Kimimaro, ese tipo cree que ahora este vive en mi cuerpo. Agg."

Mordió el labio del rubio, haciendo que este diera un gemido de queja, y luego lo tumbó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Eh?—Naruto lo quedó mirando extrañado. Otra vez era él quien estaba debajo.

No que le molestase, pero es que el cambio tan repentino en Sasuke por querer ser el seme, lo estaba preocupando. Tan salvaje y varonil, no parecía ser el mismo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo hacer movimiento alguno, ya que en el acto una bola roja impactó en Sasuke haciéndolo retroceder.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?!—exclamó al ver a un zorro rojizo, quien le mostraba los dientes y le gruñía, sentado sobre el pecho del rubio.

- ¡Kyuubi, ven aquí!—exclamó Kiba al momento de entrar al sitio—¡Ah, yo…lo siento, es que…!

"Kiba es el cuidador de nuestras mascotas, mi serpiente Hime y…" miró al zorro "¿Este es el Kyuubi de este mundo?" sonrió divertido, por lo cual recibió un arañazo del animal.

- ¡Kusoooo…maldito zorro!

Al escuchar el grito de su amo, la serpiente, quien venía durmiendo placidamente enroscada en el cuerpo de Kiba, despertó.

Tanto ésta como el zorro se dieron miradas cautelosas, mientras la rastrera pasó del cuerpo de su cuidador al de su amo.

Por unos segundos parecía que iban a atacarse mutuamente, pero no fue así. Al contrario, la serpiente y el zorro se fueron juntos del lugar.

- ¡Eh, yo también…me voy!—exclamó Kiba antes de ir tras las mascotas.

- ¿Te duele?—preguntó el rubio mientras miraba la pequeña herida en el brazo de su esposo. Lo atrajo hacía su pecho y lo abrazó con delicadeza.

- Ya no.—murmuró el Uchiha mientras cerró sus ojos.

«Hoy mi hermano nos hizo un regalo a Naruto y a mi, a él le regaló un zorro, al que llamó Kyuubi, y a mi una pequeña serpiente plateada, la llamé Hime, ya que se comporta como tal. El zorro por lo pronto parece odiarme, pero se lleva bien con mi hermano, y hasta con mi mascota. Igual no es algo que me preocupe, tal vez cuando mi pequeña Hime crezca, termine comiéndoselo y asunto arreglado.» [Half: Joer con Sasuke2 XDD es tan retorcido como el otro XDD] (Akane: Yo la verdad…siento que hice a Sasuke2 peor al otro, aunque sin traumas xD)

Obviamente, eso no había sucedido, puesto que sus mascotas tenían una extraña relación de amistad y amor platónico.

- Lo siento.—dijo Naruto antes de besar desde la herida, por todo el brazo, hasta llegar al cuello. Allí puso más énfasis en la clavícula.

- Descuida.—sonrió el moreno al sentir esos besos húmedos—Ese zorro me odia, y yo a él, no debes preocupart…mmmm, Naruto.—jadeó roncó al sentir como las manos expertas de este masajeaban su miembro por debajo de la ropa.

El rubio se encargó de desnudarlo, sin dejar de darle placer a su miembro. El Uchiha parecía en trance, por lo que no le fue difícil tumbarlo sobre la mesa y abrirlo de piernas. Solo cuando Sasuke sintió la húmeda lengua del otro lamiendo su entrada reaccionó.

- Espera, no…—calló.

No podía decirle que él era virgen, ya que obviamente él Sasuke de allí no lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo. Y justamente Naruto había sido quien se la había quitado. Si lo decía, lo creería un loco.

El rubio esperó a que continuase, pero como no lo hizo volvió a la labor de preparar la entrada de su esposo, quien intentaba acallar sus gemidos mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Pero que hago? Debería detenerlo, en vez de estar jadeando y gimiendo de este modo, pero es que me siento tan…"

- Sasuke.—le llamó el rubio mientras acarició su rostro—Mírame.—pidió antes de darle un tierno beso.

El Uchiha correspondió, y le prestó tanta atención al beso, que solo cuando más de la punta del miembro del rubio estaba en su interior, fue que notó la intrusión, ya que se había vuelto incomoda, pero no dolía en lo absoluto.

"Claro que no duele, si este no es mi cuerpo…y este está lejos de ser virgen y puro." Recordando la de cosas que había leído en los diarios sobre los tríos incestuosos en donde con Itachi habían no solo compartido a Naruto, también se habían dado placer entre ellos. "Incluso también se acostó con Orochimaru y Kabuto, cuando estaba comprometido con el primero. Agggg" definitivamente, ese otro Sasuke era un vicioso y más por los tríos.

Jadeó al sentir el miembro por completo en su interior. No era para nada doloroso. Se sentía extraño, pero aun así, no veía lo maravilloso que era ser uke, como lo había descrito en sin números de ocasiones el otro Sasuke en sus diarios.

- ¿Estas listo?

- Eh, si.—respondió sin entender.

Cuando Naruto retrocedió, lo entendió y se puso nervioso, pero al momento de que volvió a entrar en él, pudo sentir ese «…hormigueo delicioso que se extiende por toda la zona baja hasta el estomago y te hace temblar las piernas y erizar la piel…» como lo había descrito el otro Sasuke.

- ¡Más!—se encontró pidiendo mientras se aferró al cuerpo bronceado de su esposo.

Naruto no se hizo rogar y comenzó a embestirlo primero lento, luego más rápido, para luego volver a lento y otra vez a rápido, mientras también se movía de manera circular, como sabía que a su moreno le gustaba.

Sasuke alzó sus caderas, incitándolo a que las tomara para que hiciera más profunda la penetración. Llevó una de sus manos a su miembro para auto complacerse, pero se encontró con que una de las manos de Naruto se lo impidió.

- No tan rápido. No quiero que te vengas tan pronto. ¿Tu si?

El Uchiha se dejó hacer. No protestó cuando lo tomó en brazos y lo recargó contra una pared, ni cuando luego lo tumbó en el piso y lo puso en cuatro patas. El rubio sabia lo que hacia, y como darle el mayor placer a él.

Jadeó casi sin energías derramándose en el piso, al momento en que Naruto lo hizo en su interior.

Ahora entendía porque el otro Sasuke decidía ser siempre el uke. Naruto, luego de estar esos años con su hermano había aprendido muy bien como complacer ukes. «Mi rubito es un maestro en la cama. Pero mi hermano es un dios. Igual estoy seguro que Naruto con unos años más y hasta podría llegar a superar a mi aniki, sino siempre esta la opción de invitar a Itachi a la cama, y hasta seguro que Sakura-chan se nos une sin queja alguna, cuando le contaba sobre los tríos, siempre quiso participar en uno de estos.»

"¿Es que ese tipo no conoce la vergüenza? ¿Eh? ¿Y este…quién es?"

Sasuke miró con confusión al hombre que estaba mirando desde la puerta, quien sabe desde cuando estaba allí, pero la sonrisa retorcida que tenía en sus labios no le gustaba para nada.

- ¡Padre!—exclamó Naruto mientras buscó cubrirlos a ambos. [Half: hijo de puta, que cotilla XDDD] (Aka: Sep, en este fic me sacaré el gusto de poner a Yondi en plan suegro molesto xDD)

"¿Este es…oh, así que así es como se vería el cuarto Hokage? Ahora que lo pienso, la única imagen que hay de él en la aldea, es la de su rostro tallado en piedra. No aparece en los libros de historia, ya que si lo hiciera…es obvio que todos los que éramos muy chicos para recordar, o los que no habían nacido, notaríamos que Naruto y el cuarto estaban emparentados, son como dos gotas de agua."

- Siento interrumpirlos. No era mi intención.

Sasuke frunció el seño. Obviamente estaba mintiendo.

- Ah, bueno…eh…jejejeje.—sonrió Naruto nervioso.

- ¿Algo que no me hayas dicho?—preguntó el moreno. Supuso que era así debido a su reacción. El Naruto que él conocía de niños, tenía ese tipo de reacciones idiotas, no era bueno para ocultar las cosas que no tuvieran que ver con misiones.

- Bueno, yo mejor los dejo. Sigan por favor. Iré a acomodarme al cuarto y luego por las niñas, así ustedes pueden seguir sin interrupciones.—luego de ello salió afuera y cerró la puerta.

- Así que tu padre se quedará una semana aquí.—supuso.

Había leído que su suegro era de quedarse siempre unos días cada 2 meses en la casa. Era por negocios, pero eso no lo detenía para agobiarle la vida al esposo de su hijo, cuando este no se encontraba presente en casa.

- Lo siento, pero es que…

- No. Por mi esta bien. Muy bien.—sonrió con malicia. "Tenías razón. Ser uke no es tan malo. Como recompensa…haré que este viejo en su vida quiera volver siquiera a estar a 5 metros de Uchiha Sasuke."


	4. 4º Estrella: Sasuke vs papisuegro

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

4º Estrella: Sasuke vs papi-suegro [Half: fight! ò.ó] (Aka: xD)

El primer día, fue complicado para Yondi, su yerno prácticamente ignoraba su existencia y cada vez que quería hablar con Naruto, Sasuke aparecía de la nada y se lo llevaba.

El segundo también, aunque ya ahí Sasuke le dijo indirectamente que si recordaba que estaba allí cuando cada vez que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación con su hijo en la mesa, este le pegaba una patada.

Ya al tercero, Kaseiyo no aguantó más.

Esa mañana se encontraba algo agitada. Naruto tenía que salir a un almuerzo de negocios a otra ciudad, por lo que comía a toda prisa su desayuno.

Las niñas lo imitaban debido a que querían ver antes de ir al colegio, el capitulo de su serie favorita «El conejo Crispy y las nubes rojas repartidoras-ninjas», que habían grabado ayer. No querían esperar hasta la tarde.

Cuando Naruto se fue y las niñas corriendo a mirar el video, solo quedaron Sasuke y su suegro en la mesa, desayunando.

El moreno intentaba ignorarlo, pero podía sentir las miradas de reproche del mayor.

- ¿Ya te decidiste por el acuerdo?—preguntó el mayor.

- ¿Acuerdo? ¿Qué acuerdo?—fingió confusión, más él sabía de que acuerdo hablaba.

En su diario, el otro Sasuke había escrito que su suegro le había propuesto que si se separaba de su hijo, le daría un 10% de las acciones de su compañía. Obviamente, se había negado, ya que a él no le importaba el dinero, sino el estar con Naruto, pero Kaseiyo había comenzado a ponerse muy insistente y había comenzado a hablar cosas malas sobre él con varias personas importantes. «Piénsalo mejor, no quisieras ser el causante de que la compañía Uchiha fuera a la quiebra. ¿O si?»

- No te hagas el…

- No, no me hago nada. De verdad te estoy diciendo que no lo recuerdo.

Su suegro golpeó la mesa con furia. Luego miró de que las niñas, quienes miraban televisión a unos metros de allí, no sé hubieran percatado de nada.

- ¡No te hagas el imbécil! Si el 10% te parece poco, solo puedo ofrecerte hasta el 17%, tómalo o déjalo.—dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué lo tome o que lo deje? Pero si tu eres el que esta interesado en que yo me separe de Naruto. Cosa que yo no quiero hacer, por supuesto.

- ¡Ya te lo advertí, tu compañía es más pequeña que la Uzumaki, y créeme que ya estoy convenciendo a los Hyuga de que dejen de hacer negocios con ustedes! Y todo por las cosas que haces.

- Yo no hago nada y tú lo sabes bien. Debería darte vergüenza.—masculló antes de pararse de su sitio y hacerle frente.

El rubio se estremeció. No por miedo, sino por sorpresa. Nunca en su vida se hubiera imaginado que su frágil yerno lo fuese a confrontar.

- Con su permiso.—dijo antes de llamar a las pequeñas y salir de allí para llevarlas al colegio.

- Ese Uchiha…no sabe con quien se mete.—dijo el Uzumaki mientras apretó fuertemente sus puños.

…

- Papi.—dijo Akari—¿El abuelo y tu pelearon?

Yume abrió los ojos como plato. Como siempre, ella era la última en enterarse de las cosas. Akari por el contrario, era muy despierta.

- El abuelo y papi no se llevan bien, pero no deben de preocuparse por ello.

- ¿Y por qué no se llevan bien?—inquirió Yume.

- Dobe, el abuelo no quiere a papi, por la misma razón que tío Itachi no quiere a Ki-chan cerca de Tsuki-chan.—le dijo su hermana.

Yume abrió los ojos y la boca exclamando asombrada. Mientras que Sasuke las miró confusas.

- Ki-chan iba camino a dejar a Tsuki-chan con tío Itachi, cuando vio que su padre Neji lo estaba esperando. Hacía 2 semanas que no lo veía, por lo que salió corriendo hacía este, con Tsuki-chan en su espalda.

- Y el tío cayó al piso de rodillas y gritó: «¡No, aun no te lleves a mi pequeña, espera a lo sumo 20 años hasta que me haga a la idea!»—exclamó Yume, intentando imitar los gestos y el tono de Itachi en esos momentos.

"Que idiota que es este Itachi." Con una gota en la cabeza.

En cuanto llegaron, acompañó a las pequeñas hasta la entrada, allí se encontraron con Kiyoshi y Tsukiko, la cual como de costumbre iba en la espalda del chico. Y luego de despedirse, se fueron con su maestra TenTen y otro par de alumnos más.

"Ese niño se parece a Chouji, y ese otro a Ino, y este otro que vino a dejar a su hermanito pequeño es…el calco de Iruka-sensei, pero el más chico es igual a…¿Kakashi-sensei? ¬¬"

- ¿En que piensas Sasu-chan?—preguntó Sakura mientras se le colgó del cuello.

"Es mi amiga de toda la vida, no debo ser esquivo con ella."

- ¿Te has enterado de que los Sabaku están interesados en hacer sociedad con los Uzumaki? Eso me dijo mi padre. Aunque tanto él, como tu padre y mi esposo lo ven muy extraño. Los Sabaku no hacen negocios con los demás, y que de un momento a otro…la verdad es que no sé que trato les habrá ofrecido tu suegro, pero…me trae mala espina…

- Yo creo saber lo que les ha ofrecido, y descuida…no permitiré que ese viejo me pisoteé.

- Eso espero…y lo que más deseo es que Itachi no vaya a ser así de plasta cuando Tsukiko y Kiyoshi se casen.—suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿Pero que dices? Solo son unos niños. Y puede que conozcan a alguien más en el futuro.

- Si, supongo. Pero ya están prometidos.—el moreno arqueó una ceja y Sakura prosiguió—Ayer, cuando Tsukiko volvió a ver a Neji, volvió como siempre a pedirle la mano de Kiyoshi. A Itachi casi le dio algo, puesto que era la primera vez que la escuchaba, yo ya estoy acostumbrada. La cosa fue que Neji intercambió unas palabras con su hijo y luego se acercó a nosotros diciendo que aceptaban la propuesta.

- Pero son muy pequeños.

- Lo sé, pero descuida. Itachi se mataría antes de obligar a su pequeña a casarse contra su voluntad. Son compromisos de palabra que solo harán que los niños pasen más tiempo juntos para que se conozcan mejor, aunque ya pasan juntos más tiempo de lo debido.—se quedó pensando—¡De todas formas, no habrá problemas, no es como en los viejos tiempos, no se los puede obligar, si a mi me hubieran obligado, yo estaría casada con Sai en estos momentos y tu con Juugo-san.—a Sasuke se le erizó la piel de solo escuchar el nombre de ese tipo—Y Naruto e Itachi…—dudo en continuar, pero prosiguió—…felizmente casados.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que…hicimos?

- Mentiría si dijese que no, pero también mentiría sino dijese de que lo amo tanto que sería capaz de matarlo si pensara siquiera en dejarme.

…

Al regresar a su casa, planeaba ir al terrario donde estaban Hime y de seguro ese maldito zorro. Prefería soportar al animal, a ver a Kaseiyo antes de la hora del almuerzo. Pero debió declinar esa idea cuando vio que había 3 personas que conocía muy bien en su sala de estar.

- Ellos son los hermanos Sabaku, los futuros lideres de la compañía Sabaku.—los presentó el rubio, mandándole miradas a Sasuke de que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Asi que ahora me necesitas para causarles una buena impresión de familia feliz, eh?"

Tomó asiento al lado de su suegro, pero no sin antes presentarse utilizando un tono y una expresión que hizo que los 3 hermanos le respondieran el saludo algo sonrojados.

- ¿Qué crees que haces?—chistó el mayor.

- Siendo amable, oto-san.—le sonrió de una manera muy angelical. Esta vez, el rubio si se estremeció de horror, ante ese gesto.

- ¿Sasuke-san, tu eres un Uchiha, no?—preguntó Temari algo ansiosa.

- Así es, soy el segundo hijo. Lamento si creyó que era el primogénito.—se disculpó cortes.

- ¡Oh, no, no!—exclamó Temari más ansiosa aun.

"No solo Temari, Kankuro también me esta mirando raro, el único que parece normal es…no es eso, solo esta mas pendiente de su bufanda, la cual…¿eh? esperen un momento, no es una piel de mapache lo que tiene en el cuello, es un mapache vivo." miró mejor al mapache, el cual se estiró levemente y se acomodo mejor en el cuello de Gaara.

- ¡Ah, Sasuke-san ha notado al pequeño Shukaku!—exclamó Kankuro.

- Lamento si molesta, pero es que…si lo dejaba solo en casa podría pasarle algo malo.—inquirió Gaara algo apenado.

- Descuiden, no es problema. Es mas…¿Les gustaría cambiar de sitio? Tenemos un terrario, donde están mi serpiente y la mascota de mi esposo, que es un zorro. Ellos 2 son muy amistosos con los demás animales, de seguro que gustarán jugar con su mascota Sabaku-san.

- Solo Gaara por favor.—dijo este.

- Entonces a mi solo Sasuke. Ustedes también…

- Solo Temari.

- Si, solo Kankuro.

Su suegro quiso gritar de rabia, mientras veía como su yerno se llevaba a los 3 candidatos a nuevo esposo que ya tenía para su hijo. Su madre tenía intensiones de que en unos 5 años su nieto tomase el lugar de presidente. A Kaseiyo no le importaba mucho esa jubilación temprana, pero debía sacarse de encima a Sasuke y convencer a uno de los Sabaku, antes de que Naruto ascendiera como Rokudaime. Pero todo ello debía hacerlo de la manera mas discreta posible, puesto que si sus padres se enteraban de sus intensiones…no sé llevaría una simple reprimenda.

- ¡Debo hacer algo cuanto antes. A este paso, los Sabaku estarán más interesados en desposarse con Sasuke que con Naruto!

(Aka: Por si las dudas, vuelvo a aclararlo ò.ó en esta parte del fic solo se verán los pensamientos de Sasuke. En el caso de Yondaime, no sé si tenga un inner o que se yo, pero él suele HABLAR SOLO xDDD)

…

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa y se encontró con visitas, no le extrañó, pero si lo hizo que Sasuke estuviera riendo a carcajadas mientras bromeaba con esos 3 desconocidos, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Su esposo no era muy sociable, más bien porque no le interesaba serlo que por miedo.

- ¡Ah, por fin!—exclamó su padre antes de traerlo a rastras frente a los invitados—Les presento a mi único hijo, Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro quinto presidente.

Los Sabaku lo saludaron corteses, más que todo Kankuro, quien lo quedó mirando demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke.

Temari volvió a gritar de la emoción. Casi se había derretido cuando las pequeñas habían llegado a casa, y ahora que veía al padre entendía porque estas habían salido con ese aire tan puro e infantil, ya que Sasuke, lejos de ello, despedía soberbia y mucha sensualidad.

- ¡Oye Naruto, no te olvides mañana que a primera hora tienes cita en el juzgado!—exclamó Sai asomándose—¡No quieras hacer que Itachi y yo nos volvamos a pelear por tu culpa, la última vez y hasta nos llevaron presos! Ups, no sabía que tenían visitas.

El moreno se adentró y saludo a los Sabaku. Claro que sabía quienes eran, los había conocido en unas vacaciones hacía un año atrás, pero no recordaba al más pequeño.

- Es que Gaa-chan no fue con nosotros esa vez.—dijo Temari—Estaba estudiando para sus exámenes finales.

- Ese mismo verano me recibí de Ingeniero en Petroquímica.—dijo sonrojado mirando hacía el piso.

"Es como si no pudiera ver a Sai a la cara. Esto es muy divertido, el Gaara de aquí es muy inocente y tierno."

Sai asintió. Los Sabaku eran ricos por el petróleo, no le parecía extraño que uno de sus hijos hubiera optado por estudiar esa carrera, debido a que ya tenían a una contadora (Temari) y a un escribano (Kankuro).

- ¿Qué es eso?—preguntaron Sai y Naruto al unísono.

- Ah, eso…—Gaara se sonrojó aun más—…es mi mascota, se llama Shukaku.

- ¡¿Shukaku?! ¡¿Cómo el guerrero Shukaku de la Princesa Ninja?!—exclamó Naruto a lo que Gaara asintió más avergonzado. Parecía que no tenía nivel máximo de vergüenza.

- Era mi programa favorito de niño.

- ¡El mío también, por eso…—alzando a su zorro—…el se llama Kyuubi, como el noveno guerrero, y la serpiente de Sasuke es Hime! (Aka: Hime = Princesa)

Sasuke asintió mientras intentaba controlar un pequeño tic en su ojo. "Es cierto, había leído sobre ello en los diarios…la serie que miran las niñas, es protagonizada por el conejo mascota de la Princesa Ninja, una especie de secuela, pero para niños, del programa favorito que 'nosotros' mirábamos cuando íbamos a la secundaria."

- ¡Sii, la Princesa Ninja es muy divertida, pero…!—dijo Akari.

- ¡…nosotras preferimos a Crispy y las nubes rojas repartidoras-ninjas!—completó Yume, obviamente hablando con mucha mas efusividad que su hermana—¡Aka-chan tiene un peluche de Crispy, pero yo quiero uno de Tobi Obi Wan, pero aun no ha salido!

(Akane: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ejem ù_ú Tobi, o sea, si el del Akatsuki. Obi Wan debido a los videos parodia 'Fun With Akatsuki' En realidad, no es que lo llamen así allí, es un chiste personal entre my nee-san Halfy y yo. Si los ven, en el cap 6 (Criminal Records), ya verán porque my nee-san y yo lo llamamos así xDU) [Half: Tobi Obi Wannn XDDD Tobi: llamaban? ^^ Tobi es un buen chico n_n..pero...no le dejan entrar al Akatsuki T^T]

- ¡Hasta tenemos nuestro cuarto empapelado con las nubes rojas repartidoras-ninjas!—agregó Akari.

Sasuke se tapó el ojo para disimular su tic. Había recordado el segundo día allí…haber entrado al cuarto de sus niñas fue como entrar a una especie de mini-guarida infantil del Akatsuki.

- Solo me entró algo en el ojo.—dijo al ver que su esposo le iba a preguntar.

…

La noche fue algo más movida en la mansión de los Uzumaki-Uchiha, puesto que Sasuke, para sorpresa de todos, invitó a quedarse a los hermanos Sabaku, quienes al parecer no podían negarse a nada que el moreno dijese.

Kaseiyo, claro esta, tenía ganas de gritar como poseso, para luego tirarse sobre Sasuke y estrangularlo hasta la muerte. Y luego…bailar la danza de la victoria sobre su ataud. Que si por el fuera, sería una caja de frutas. No gastaría ni un centavo de su dinero en su odioso yerno.

- ¡Nosotras les guiaremos hasta sus habitaciones!—exclamaron las niñas a coro, antes de que una tomara a Temari y la otra a Gaara, de un brazo—¡Pero primero, les mostraremos nuestra habitación!—y los empezaron a tironear en la dirección a ésta.

- Yo mejor iré a decirle a los criados que preparen cena para 9, y que luego vayan a preparar las alcobas.—dijo Naruto antes de perderse de vista por el pasillo.

- Y yo…—dijo Yondi, pero fue interrumpido por Sasuke.

- Oto-san, mejor quédate aquí. Haz reposo. Recuerda que ya no eres tan joven como antes y tu espalda podría comenzar a dolerte.—le dijo Sasuke con fingida preocupación—Yo me ocuparé de mostrarle a Kankuro nuestra bella casa hasta que la cena este lista. Si es que le parece buena la idea.—le sonrió al Sabaku mayor.

- ¡Oh, claro, claro!—exclamó algo nervioso, para luego extender su brazo para que Sasuke lo tomase.

El moreno bufó internamente, pero no negó la oferta. "¿Cómo es que el otro Sasuke podía soportar este trato de niña? Si esta actuación se sigue prolongando, vomitaré…mm, podría hacerlo en la cena y justo sobre papi-suegro…seguro que eso no le gustará en lo absoluto, je." Miró hacía atrás, y sonrió enormemente al ver como su suegro descargaba su ira en una de las paredes del sitio. [Half: papi-suegro XDDDD] (Aka: Oh, si, no solo habla solo, también suele descargar su ira sobre las paredes…mm, Yondi me salió bastante de la olla en este fic .)

- ¿Eh?—miró hacía abajo, el zorro de Naruto le estaba tironeando la ropa y lo miraba con ojitos tiernos para que lo cargase "Ya veo, tu odias al esposo de tu amo, pero odias mas a su padre."—Esta bien.—dijo.

Acto seguido, el zorro dio un salto y se acomodó en el brazo libre del Uchiha y su hombro. Recostado allí, miró con ojos divertidos al Uzumaki mayor antes de quedarse dormido.

- Esto si que es más extraño día a día.—inquirió Sai, mientras veía al padre de su amigo, aun golpeando la pared, y luego al Uchiha, quien se marchaba junto a Kankuro y al zorro.

…

La cena fue entre todo tranquila. Pero Sasuke se lamentó de no haberle vomitado encima al Uzumaki mayor, cuando el postre terminó y las pequeñas fueron a la cama, que fue cuando este comenzó a hablar de los años en que Naruto e Itachi estaban juntos.

- ¿Ah, entonces tú estabas comprometido con el primogénito de los Uchihas?—preguntó Temari confundida. Es que era muy extraño que luego de que alguien hubiera conseguido prometerse con el primogénito, optase por casarse con uno de los hijos posteriores.

- Si. Pero surgieron otras cosas y ahora estoy felizmente casado con Sasuke.—respondió mientras abrazó a su moreno.

- Mi hijo había cumplido apenas 15 años, y estaba ya comprometido con Itachi-kun, pero en esos tiempos, mi querido yerno, quedó en cinta con tan solo 16 años.—dramatizó el suegro.

- ¿Pero como fue que…o sea, Sasuke no iba a casarse con el líder de Orochi corp?—preguntó Gaara rojo de la vergüenza. Quien sabe lo que se estaba imaginando.

Naruto rió avergonzado y Sasuke le mandó una mirada furtiva a su suegro.

"Me quiere hacer quedar como una maldita golfa, pero…en parte tiene razón. Por eso el otro Sasuke siempre se mantenía callado y sonreía tontamente cuando su suegro decía cosas así. No me extraña que hubiera estado tan deprimido, puede que en el mismo momento que yo pedí felicidad, él también lo haya hecho."

Luego posó sus ojos en Sai, este miraba con cierto reproche al padre de su mejor amigo.

"No leí nada sobre ello, pero es mas que obvio que Sai comprende lo que papi-suegro pretende lograr. No es como Naruto, que se deja engatusar por las excusas baratas de su padre."

- Bueno, si…aunque…—fingió vergüenza—…yo amaba locamente a Naruto por ese entonces…y por eso…—más vergüenza fingida—…lo convencí para tener una única noche conmigo antes de mi boda y la suya. Pero yo no esperaba quedar en estado. Cuando solo faltaban 2 meses para mi boda con Orochi-kun, lo noté.—volvió a un grado de vergüenza normal—Aunque en realidad, yo estaba prometido con Juugo-san.

- ¡¿Eh, con el hijo del emperador?!—exclamaron los 3 hermanos.

Sasuke asintió apenado. "¡Agggg, ya no lo soporto más! ¡Debo dejar esta actuación, estoy siendo tan bueno en ella, que temo correr el riesgo de que se me pegue y actué así para toda la vida!"

Para suerte del moreno, veinte minutos después ya estaban todos (con excepción de Sai, que se había ido a su casa) camino a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿En que piensas Sasuke?—preguntó el rubio mientras se acostó a su lado.

- En nada en especial dobe.—suspiró, y luego notó lo que había hecho.

Miró a Naruto, y este ya tenía ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, mientras se relamía el labio.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste cariño?—le ronroneó en el oído antes de mordérselo con fuerza.

- ¡Ey, eso duele maldito, se un poco mas suave idiota!

Obviamente, consiguió lo contrario, puesto que el rubio buscaba que de esa bella boca salieran más insultos dirigidos a él.

"Aun me es difícil de creer que alguien se encienda tanto cuando se lo insulta. En eso este Naruto y el otro difieren bastante, porque que yo recuerde cuando lo insultaba el dobe solo buscaba molerme a golpes, como sería normal, y no a polvos, como este. Que yo sepa ¬¬"

- Sasuke, abre más las piernas. No las cierres o te dolerá.

"Otra vez, soy yo el uke. Rayos." Aun así obedeció al instante.

- Te gusta. ¿Verdad?

- Claro que me gusta.—suspiró sonrojado, mientras sentía como el miembro del otro se adentraba en su interior—Ahora deja de parlotear y muévete de una puta vez, maldito cabrón imbécil.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el rubio retrocedió y volvió a entrar con brutalidad. El Uchiha se arqueó un poco por el dolor de las intrusiones, pero aunque esta vez Naruto estuviera siendo brutal en las embestidas, el dolor que sentía se le hacía exquisito e insultando al rubio, una y otra vez, le estaba pidiendo que le diera aun más duro.

"No puedo creerlo. ¿Soy yo, o es el cuerpo del otro Sasuke, el masoquista?"

Cuando quiso darle placer a su miembro, otra vez el Uzumaki lo detuvo.

- ¡Ah, no! Hoy te has portado muy mal perrita, has dicho mentiras…¿Una sola noche? Más bien fueron mas de 100, ya he perdido la cuenta.—sonrió el rubio antes de atarle las manos a la cabecera de la cama—Así que debes hacerle caso al amo.

"¿Pero que…? Mierda, este cuerpo es tan frágil…no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para desatarme."

- Mírame…Sasuke.—pidió. El moreno no sabía, pero cada vez que el rubio se lo pedía, no podía negarse a mirarle—¿Y dime?—sonrió—¿Quién es tu amo, perrita?

"Debes estar bromeando…yo…" un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente, y sonrió divertido "Así que…con que así es el juego."

- ¿Y bien? Si no respondes pronto que quedarás sin hueso.

- ¿Mi amo? Mi amo eres tú, pero nunca te compararás con mi aniki.

Sasuke por un momento pensó que había dicho algo que no debía, puesto que la expresión del rubio daba miedo, pero cuando en esta afloró una sonrisa sádica, supo que por esas palabras, la noche sería muuuuuuuuy larga.

"Mierda, ese otro Sasuke es un adicto al sexo. Mmmm, pero no lo culpo…"

NOTA: ahora entiendo cuando dicen los creadores de fanfincs que dejen rewins...  
no me quejo que no los dejen pero si no dejan que chiste continuar esta historia  
amm..!! amenazante y tentativo jajaja.......... en fin no la dejare simplemente  
dejen un rewin aun que sea un continualo pronto me conformo  
jejeje ya ps aver si mañana subo el 5 si no la proxima semana...!!

AIIOZ!!


	5. 5º Estrella: Acoso

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

**5º Estrella: Acoso.**

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se encontró en una calle solitario.

- ¿Dónde estoy?—miró hacía todos lados—Estoy en Konoha, pero…

De un momento a otro se encontró delante de una puerta corrediza.

Tragó en seco. Recordaba esa escena. Sabía a la perfección que tras esa puerta, se encontraba su hermano, observando los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

- ¡No quiero, basta!—gritó al ver que su mano iba hacía la puerta—¡No lo hagas, no la abras!

**—…—**

- ¡Sasuke, Sasuke!—lo llamó Naruto.

El moreno abrió los ojos. _"Solo fue un sueño."_

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Es que…empezaste a gritar y a llorar y yo…¿Soñaste algo tan feo? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Cuéntamelo a mi, o a quien sea, pero no te lo quedes tu solo.—dijo mientras lo abrazó con fuerza.

_"Es de esperarse. En este mundo, Itachi no mató a nuestra familia. Su verdadero esposo, nunca ha de soñar cosas así, como me sucede a mi a menudo."_

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes.—le sonrió antes de besarle una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

_"El Naruto que conozco tiene los surcos en su rostro porque es el contenedor del Kyuubi. Pero este las tiene debido a un secuestro cuando niño. ¡Secuestradores cabrones, mira que hacerle eso a un niño de tan solo 4 años!"_ pensó mientras lamió las cicatrices.

- Me haces cosquillas.—rió el rubio.

_"Tengo que afrontar mis sentimientos. El Naruto de mi mundo me atraía, y por culpa de este he logrado enamorarme…pero…él no es…yo no pertenezco aquí. No es mi Naruto."_

- Sasuke, espera…mmm…tengo que ir a trab…

_"Desde que llegué aquí en mi interior a dejado de ser el eterno invierno. Pero…¿Cómo la estará pasando el otro en mi mundo? ¿Habrá encontrado la felicidad que buscaba allí, como yo lo he hecho aquí?"_

- ¡Papi, padre, Akari me pegó!—entró gritando Yume antes de tirarse sobre ambos, rompiendo el ambiente erótico que poco a poco se comenzaba a crear.

- ¡No mientas!—entró Akari furiosa—¡Tu me golpeaste primero, y yo te lo devolví con creces!

Sus padres suspiraron pesadamente, pero luego sonrieron. Ya podrían seguir con sus asuntos personales mas tarde.

…

El día fue muy divertido. Sasuke socializó más con los Sabaku y Kaseiyo deseo más la muerte de su yerno.

- Voy por las niñas. ¿Gustan acompañarme?

Como había dicho antes, parecía ser que los Sabaku no podían negarse a nada que el pelinegro dijera.

…

- ¡Es una escuela muy bonita!—exclamó Temari mientras veía los frondosos jardines que la rodeaban—¡Me gustaría mucho que mis hijos vinieran aquí!

- ¿Tiene hijos?—preguntó Sasuke.

- ¡Eh! ¡No!—replicó en el acto algo avergonzada—¡Es que cuando los tuviera…me gustaría que vinieran aquí!

- Es buena idea. Esta academia se rige por el sistema escalera (* 1), al edificio que van mis pequeñas se cursa hasta primaria. El edificio secundario queda a unos 10 minutos de aquí y el universitario a una media hora.

- ¡Ah, si, y entonces mis niños serían compañeritos de tus niñas!—exclamó feliz.

- Hermana, aunque tu tuvieras hijos ahora…las gemelas les llevarían 6 años.—le aclaró Gaara—¿Verdad, Shukaku?

Sasuke en un principio, creyó estúpido que Gaara hablara con su mascota, pero por muy extraño que resultase, esta siempre le respondía. Como en esos momentos, que había asentido ante las palabras de su dueño.

No que él no hablase con Hime, y tuviera aun peleas de miradas con Kyuubi. Incluso cuando estaba en su mundo de origen, tenía charlas con la Hime de allí, y su otra serpiente (inexistente en ese mundo) Hebi. Pero Shukaku no daba la pinta de ser inteligente, sino un animal vago y tonto. _"Las apariencias engañan."_

- Bueno…—dijo Kankuro algo tozudo—Siempre queda la posibilidad de tener otro hijo. ¿O no?

- Supongo.—dijo intentando no ponerse azul.

No era que le desagradase tanto la idea, las gemelas eran un tesoro del cielo, pero de solo imaginarse embarazado _"¡¿Y así de gordo como en las fotografías de la boda…?! ¡Ni hablar!"_

- ¡Si!—exclamó la Sabaku con un extraño brillo en sus ojos—¿Pero quien sería esta vez? O sea, ¿Volverías a ser tu el que quede en estado Sasuke? ¡Es que luego de verte en las fotos de tu casamiento…kyaaa, como me gustaría verte así en vivo y en directo, aunque también a pesar de que tú eres del tipo gestante (* 2), me gustaría poder ver a Naruto-kun así también! ¡Si, si!—exclamaba mientras se mecía de un lado al otro con las mejillas sonrojadas, imaginándose quien sabe que cosas. **[Half: me recuerda a ti cada vez que me ves nee-chan ¬///¬] **(Aka: LOL xD Y no lo niego o.o tu me haces volar mucho la imaginación nee-san O¬O)

Sasuke, al igual que los hermanos de Temari, e incluso el mapache (Aka: XDD), rieron nerviosos.

_"Bueno, por lo menos con esta Temari no hay riesgos de que te golpee hasta la muerte con su abanico, pero con sus gritos…puede dejarte sordo."_

- ¡Papi!—gritaron a coro las pequeñas ante de arrojarse a sus brazos, luego miraron a los Sabaku—¡Tíos!—sonrieron. Ya era un hecho que las niñas los habían acogido en la familia.

Temari tuvo otro de sus arrebatos y comenzó a gritar emocionada mientras las apapachaba.

- Hola.—saludó Kiyoshi cortés, inclinándose levemente ante los desconocidos, puesto que llevaba a su pequeña prometida en su espalda.

- ¡Hola!—volvió a exclamar emocionada la Sabaku—¡Que lindos niños, ya quisiera tener unos propios así de monos!—suspiró soñadora y media sonrojada.

Kiyoshi la miró sin ninguna expresión en particular, mientras que Tsukiko la miró ceñuda y dijo:

- ¡No, Ki-chan es de Tsuki-chan, y sus bebés serán mis bebés!

- ¿Eh?—Temari se quedó flipada al igual que sus hermanos y el mapache.

Sasuke y Akari, junto a Sakura, que había llegado a recoger a su niña, suspiraron con resignación. Yume, por lo pronto, se puso algo señuda.

- Disculpen a mi prometida, es apenas una niña.—pidió cortés el Hyuga. **[Half: Todo un Hyuga XDD]**

Los hermanos Sabaku y su mascota, asintieron automáticamente mientras intentaban asimilar la información.

Las gemelas sonrieron. Sasuke y Sakura suspiraron con más pesadez.

- Que a ese niño no sé le ocurra decir eso frente a mi marido, que me quedó viuda a temprana edad.—dijo Sakura, y luego agregó en bajo tono—¿Y ellos quienes son?

- Ellos son los hermanos Sabaku.—respondió Sasuke—Y ella es mi cuñada. Sakura Haruno, la madre de Tsukiko.

Temari volvió a gritar, al enterarse que esa pequeña monada era la prima de sus gemelas favoritas, mientras le dio un gran abrazo a la pelirosa.

Por lo pronto, Gaara y Kankuro la saludaron corteses.

No obstante, Shukaku, que estaba en el cuello de Gaara, aprovechó la proximidad de su amo con esta y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡¿Esa cosa esta viva?!—se asustó.

- Siento el susto Sakura-dono. Pero parece que le agradas a Shukaku.—sonrió el pelirrojo apenado. Pero más que agradar, los ojitos en corazoncitos que tenía el mapache, daban a entender otra cosa.

- Buenas tardes.—saludó Byakko—Mi nombre es Byakko Hyuga.—no conocía las voces de 3 de las personas de allí, pero le parecía que lo mejor era saludarles.

Los Sabaku otra vez saludaron con cortesía, hasta Shukaku.

Sin embargo, Temari simplemente dijo un tímido saludo y se puso tras su hermano mayor, como buscando protección, mientras le mandaba miraditas sumamente avergonzadas al Hyuga.

_"O sea…Byakko es ciego, eso es obvio, no se porque tiene que ocultarse, no creo que él la vea ¬¬" _**[Half: kien sabe a lo mejor tiene podeeereeessss XDDD Tom: deja de imitar a un fantasma half ¬¬. Half: vaale =.=] **(Akane: Siendo un cachorro tuyo no lo dudo nee-san u.ú lo que tienen de perverts los bishies míos, lo tienen de extraños los tuyos _)

…

Como Sasuke supuso, luego de encontrarse a Sakura y a Byakko, estos vinieron a su casa. No que le molestará, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, además esta Sakura no buscaba tirársele encima y el primo de Hinata y Neji, aunque en su mundo no existiese, le caía muy bien.

- ¿Así que solo pediste su mano y su padre aceptó?—preguntó Gaara con los ojos como plato.

Él era muy tímido y se sorprendía de ver las agallas de esa niña, que tenía tan solo casi 4 años. Al principio, tanto él como sus hermanos creyeron que solo eran juegos de niños, pero cuando se enteraron que la pequeña Tsukiko, con su corta edad, ya iba a primer grado junto a Kiyoshi, o sea, un año mas adelantada que las gemelas, supieron que esta era no solo muy despierta, sino una prodigio.

- Bueno, mi esposo se recibió de abogado cuando tenía 14 años.—sonrió orgullosa Sakura—Es natural que nuestra pequeña sea así de inteligente.

- ¿Y que quieres ser de grande Tsuki-chan?—preguntó Temari.

La niña se quedó pensando.

- ¡Cantante!—le exclamó feliz. Luego de que la mayor le aclarara que no le quitaría a su prometido, la había tomado de amiga.

- ¡Si, seremos cantantes!—exclamaron Akari y Yume.

- Ellas dicen que serán un trío de música pop popular.—suspiró Kiyoshi cansado, puesto que él era el que pasaba más tiempo con ellas, y el que más soportaba sus disparates.

- Tu solo estas celoso porque tienes un nombre aburrido y por eso no te incluimos en el grupo.—sonrió mezquina Yume.

- Quien quisiera estar en un grupo contigo.—comentó por lo bajo el niño. Afortunadamente, la pequeña rubita no lo oyó.

- ¿Y como se llama su grupo?—preguntó Byakko.

- ¡Oh, pero…!—se quedaron meditando el silencio.

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sasuke.

- Es que, tenemos una coreografía y todo, pero…—dijo Yume.

- …Byakko nii-san no podrá verla.—terminó Akari.

- Por mi no hay problema, me basta con oírlas reír, yo sé que son hermosas aunque no pueda verlas.—sonrió. **[Half: k tierno mi cachorro *o*] **(Akane: Vuelvo a repetir, lo que tienen de perverts mis bishies, tus cachorros los compensan en otras cosas xD aunque ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de tener cachorros mas tiernos que yo, estos también tienen mas incidencia de homicidas y esas cosas…q extraño _)

Las niñas sonrieron ampliamente, y se prepararon para su coreografía.

- ¡Somos…!—gritaron las tres, para luego presentarse individualmente.

- ¡Akari, Aka-chan, Uzumaki!

- ¡Tsukiko, Tsuki-chan, Uchiha!

- ¡Yume, Yume-chan, Uzumaki!

- ¡Y juntas somos…!—exclamaron a coro—¡El Sueño de Akatsuki! (* 3)

Todos aplaudieron la presentación y la coreografía de las pequeñas. Obviamente, Sasuke también, pero cada vez que algo así ocurría, se preguntaba que demonios tenia que ver el Akatsuki con su felicidad.

…

Al día siguiente, los Sabaku se marcharon prometiéndole a Tsukiko que regresarían en una semana para su cumpleaños número 4, donde ella anunciaría en sociedad que ya tenía futura esposa. **[Half: WTH?O_O] **(Akane: Nee-san, es un fic mío, creí que ya estabas acostumbrada .)

_"Kiyoshi no objetó nada cuando le llamó esposa. El trato aquí es muy raro. A mi me tratan como a una chica. Será que…los hombres podemos quedar en estado de otros hombres, entonces ¿Las mujeres también de otras mujeres? ¡¿Y si las mujeres también pueden dejar en cinta a un hombre?!"_

- Entonces no sería tan extraño que Kiyoshi no replique nada cuando Tsuki-chan habla de él de esa manera. Entonces…en un futuro…¿Kiyoshi dará a luz a los hijos de ella?—sintió un leve mareo y malestar _"Esa estrella fugaz o era defectuosa o una bromista."_ Imaginando a la estrella en el cielo, mofándose junto a sus amigas de él, mientras decía cosas como: «¡Y ahora que estas allí, te haré parir 10 hijos más, muajajajaja!»

- ¿Te sientes bien Sasuke?—preguntó la persona que jamás hubiera esperado ver nuevamente en su vida.

_"¿Mamá?"_

…

- ¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Sai al ver a Kaseiyo ir de un lugar a otro.

- ¡Sai debes ayudarme, necesito separar a mi hijo de ese Uchiha y hacer que se case con alguno de los hijos de Sabaku!

- Lo siento señor, pero Naruto es mi mejor amigo, y Sasuke también es mi amigo. No puedo hacerles algo así.—luego agregó—Además, su plan de convencer a los Hyuga de dejar de hacer negocios con los Uchiha, se ha ido abajo desde que el señor Hyuga, ha aceptado la proposición de Tsukiko, que es la heredera del clan Uchiha. Cuando los Hyuga se unan a los Uchihas…

- ¡Entonces estas despedido!—chilló como si fuera un niño.

Sai bufó.

- Yo fui contratado por su madre, no por usted. Soy el abogado de ella desde que murió mi padre, y ahora también el de Naruto, no el suyo. No puede despedirme.—y luego volvió a sonreír—Además, si usted interviene de alguna manera, y hace que ese compromiso se rompa, no se sorprenda si su querida nieta, Yume-chan, aprovecha para intentar desposar a su prima. Quiéralo o no, los Uzumaki y los Uchihas seguirán atados ^^

El rubio chilló nuevamente, antes de que el morocho dejara el despacho.

- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?—inquirió Sasuke, ya que se podían oír los berridos de su suegro del otro lado de la puerta.

- Será mejor que no vayas por allí.—le sonrió mientras lo cazó del brazo y lo empezó a conducir lejos de allí, en la dirección que él iba—Esta muy molesto. Él…

- ¿Quiere separarme de Naruto y hacer que se case con uno de los Sabaku?—Sai lo miró—Digamos que esta vez he preferido hablar que callar.

- Sabes, cuando Naruto me habló de la relación que llevaba contigo y tu hermano, me enfadé mucho con él. Yo sabía queél e Itachi estaban profundamente enamorados, y que a ti te querían mucho, pero nunca creí que ese amor platónico que sentían por ti, llegase a más. También debo decir que vi como una traición que mi mejor amigo se emparejara con mi peor enemigo. Y que fue un alivio cuando se separaron, pero…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?—preguntó el Uchiha.

Sai abandonó su sonrisa habitual y miró hacía todos lados, no había nadie a la vista.

_"¿Y donde estamos? Esta casa es tan grande que aun no me ubico por completo."_

- En todos estos años…—dijo Sai mientras le tomó el rostro en sus manos.

Sasuke al instante se corrió bruscamente, lo cual hizo que el otro moreno lo sujetase fuertemente y lo acorralase contra la pared.

_"¿Pero que…? ¡Sai me esta acosando!"_

- Yo aun tengo muy presente que dijiste que te lo pensarías…y aunque hubiese esperado pacientemente, tú terminaste eligiendo a Naruto. Pero no puedo odiarlo, tampoco a ti…—le susurró en el oído antes de lamerlo y morderlo.

A Sasuke eso ya no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto, pero no se lo podía quitar de encima. _"¡Demonios, este cuerpo es de debilucho! ¡Ah, esper…mmm, si, así, ¡Ah! ¿Que estoy haciendo? No puedo hacerle esto a Naruto."_

- ¡Basta!—gritó mientras se lo sacó de encima de un empujón y se corrió a un lado—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Sai, porque…!

- ¿Estas felizmente casado con Naruto? ^^

El Uchiha se puso bordó de cólera. _"¡Este tipo…me estaba probando!"_

- Descuida, eso ya lo entendí hace mucho tiempo, pero…—besó su mejilla—…si el padre de él sigue agobiándote, y llegas a un punto que no puedes más, ya sabes que no importa en que situación civil esté, puedes buscar siempre consuelo en mis brazos ^^

Acto seguido, se marchó de allí.

_"¿Pero que rayos fue todo esto?"_


	6. 6º Estrella: Rapto

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

**6º Estrella: Rapto.**

** (Aka: OMFC! aparición del malo-maloso de este mundo !!!!!!)  
**

Los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tsukiko eran descomunales. Sasuke no podía creer lo padre consentidor que era el Itachi de allí _"Aunque más extraño resulta que yo sea una especie de drama queen en este sitio. ¡El Sasuke de aquí y yo, no nos parecemos en nada, yo no soy emo!"_ (Akane: Si, claro .)

- ¡Y este!—exclamó la pequeña mientras apuntaba un dinosaurio púrpura casi igual de grande que Sasuke, quien aun no entendía como los niños de ese mundo podían divertirse con todos esos juguetes extraños _"Mascotas virtuales, ordenadores con terminales integradas para jugar al "The World" (* 1), quien sabe que sea eso, y lo peor…"_ mirando al techo _"¡Hay nubes rojas por todos lados, es peor que el cuarto de mis hijas!"_ ahogó un gemido cuando vio pasar a un tipo disfrazado de Crispy que iba repartiendo volantes y cuando vio que los uniformes de esa tienda eran las capas del Akatsuki…no pudo contener que le aflorara un tic en el ojo, ante esa situación tan bizarra.

- ¿Hijo?—preguntó su madre algo asustada al verle el tic. Sakura también se mostró algo preocupada.

- ¡Tío Sasu hace caras graciosas!—sonrió Tsukiko, y sus primas la acompañaron en sus risas.

El moreno bufó y luego vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una sección más allá, los productos que referían a «El conejo Crispy y las nubes rojas repartidoras-ninjas» terminaban, y daban lugar a los de la «Princesa Ninja».

Casi lloró de la emoción de ver en una vitrina armas ninjas, las cuales decían que eran 100% autenticas.

- ¿Le interesa algo en concreto señor?—preguntó el recepcionista.

Era algo pálido, tenía los ojos amarillos y el cabello verde. Y obviamente llevaba la capa del Akatsuki como todos los empleados de allí.

_"Esa voz…mm, si, si le pusiera un planta carnívora y una mitad oscura que diga guarradas, sería igual a ese shinobi de la hierba llamado Zetsu." _**[Half: no se porque eso de "la hierba" me ha hecho imaginármelo en plan porreta XD] **(Akane: No eres la única xDD *imaginando una hojita de marihuana en las bandanas ninjas de la aldea de la hierba y a todos los ninjas de esta trabajando en plantaciones de plantas "medicinales"*)

- ¿Tal vez quisiera tener en sus manos los productos señor?—preguntó un chico exactamente igual al otro. Salvo por el hecho de que su piel estaba sumamente bronceada, casi carbón.

_"Así que aquí son dos y…"_ miró a un costado, y vio que el primer muchacho estaba regando una planta carnívora mientras le decía que era bonita y lo sería mas cuando creciese. Sasuke se mordió el labio para no reírse en sus caras.

- ¡Papi, ya nos vamos!—exclamó Akari—¿Qué estas mirando?

- ¡Oh, mira Aka-chan, son 2 igual que nosotras!—exclamó Yume.

Los gemelos Zetsu les sonrieron.

- ¡Ustedes par de holgazanes, vamos, trabajen!—bramó _"¿Azuma-sensei?"_ haciendo que los dos recepcionistas saltaran del susto.

- Vámonos niñas, su abuela, su tía y su prima, nos esperan.—dijo el moreno.

Luego hizo una leve inclinación hacía los gemelos Zetsu, quienes le agradecieron su compra, y se fue de allí con sus pequeñas agarrada cada una de una de sus manos.

…

Tomaron el elevador y descendieron hasta la planta baja, de allí caminaron hasta los estacionamientos subterráneos del centro comercial.

Habían comprado muchas cosas, pero en cuanto llegarán al coche, el chofer se encargaría de cargarlas.

Sakura iba delante hablando por teléfono con su amiga Ino, invitándola a esta y a su hijo, para que fueran a su casa y vieran todas las cosas que habían comprado para la fiesta.

_"Aunque sean mejores amigas aquí, aun siguen compitiendo…supongo que aquí, deben intentar demostrarse entre si quien tiene el marido con la cartera mas voluptuosa." _**[Half: pobre Itachi -.-]**

Sasuke iba unos pasos detrás de la pelirosa empujando el carro con las compras.

Sus niñas iban a su lado, al igual que su madre, meciendo a Tsukiko en sus brazos, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida camino al estacionamiento.

Cuando vio a Yume salir corriendo hacía el coche, Sasuke sintió el tiempo detenerse. Un auto negro aceleró su marcha desde su aparcamiento y frenó en seco cerca de la niña.

La señora Uchiha gritó horrorizada y Sakura tiró el teléfono del susto. Ambas pensaron que habían atropellado a la pequeña Yume.

Sin embargo, no fue así. Un tipo que llevaba la cara cubierta por una careta (Akane: Las de los anbus o_oU) (Kyle: Buuuu! *llevando un cono naranja de esos de transito en la cabeza*) (Akane: Ahhhh, es uno de esos fuckings hombres-cono! x___x!!! *lo golpea hasta la inconciencia (de él y de ella xD)) (Kyle y Akane: x-x) (Nemmel: Imbéciles ¬¬) **[Half: XDD Los conos-malos x'DD aish que bueno jejej. Para que entiendan miren aki - .com/watch?v=DuDYkqCrWLw&mode=related&search= ] **bajó y tomó a la niña, pero no llegó a entrar al coche, debido a que un filoso kunai casi le atravesó el pie en cuanto quiso dar un paso.

_"Sabía que me iban a servir en algún momento, pero no tan pronto."_

- ¡Papi!—exclamó Yume.

- ¡Suéltala!—exclamó el Uchiha antes de arremeter contra el secuestrador.

Logró que este soltara a su pequeña, pero ese cuerpo no era como el suyo verdadero, sus fuerzas no eran las mismas, y terminó siendo él el sometido.

- ¡Ese es el esposo del heredero de los Uzumaki y también es el segundo hijo de los Uchiha!—exclamó uno de los cómplices desde el auto.

El que tenía sujeto a Sasuke comprendió y lo metió dentro del vehículo. Segundos después se alejaron del sitio a toda velocidad.

Sakura tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar. Contó a las niñas, Yume estaba llorando en el piso, y Tsukiko llorando en los brazos de su abuela que intentaba hacer volver en si a Akari, quien había entrado en shock, y se mantenía mirando en la dirección en donde se había perdido el auto de vista.

- ¡¿Señoras, pequeñas se encuentran bien?!—exclamó el chofer mientras se acercó a ellas.

- Si, si, yo debo…—miró hacía el piso y prácticamente se tiró sobre su móvil, en el cual Ino gritaba como desesperada que le dijera que había ocurrido y porqué habían gritado de ese modo—¡Secuestraron a Sasuke!

…

_"Oh, bien, me encuentro en quien sabe donde, huele muy feo y esos tipos no dejan de discutir lo que harán conmigo. Parecen ser unos simples secuestradores en busca de dinero fácil. Además dudo que el padre de Naruto les haya enviado, ya que en un principio se quisieron llevar a Yume."_

- ¡Quieres dejar de hablar de una puta vez tan alto, terminarás despertándolo!

_"Ya lo hicieron imbéciles"_

- ¡Pues ya sería hora de que lo hiciera!—dijo uno antes de tirarle agua en el rostro.

Sasuke aun tenía sus conocimientos de ninja. Por lo que fingió que despertaba aturdido y confundido.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Miró alrededor, eran 4 personas en total. _"No, hay una quinta."_ El había contado 5 voces distintas antes.

Bufó al notar que estaba muy bien atado de pies y manos, y sobre un piso extremadamente sucio.

- Estas muy lejos de casa. Y solamente volverás a ella en trozos, si tu familia no paga el rescate.—sonrió uno de los tipos mientras le pasó un cuchillo por el rostro a contra filo.

_"Supongo que debo asustarme o algo así…" _**[Sasu: buenoo sino hay mas remedio...u.u]**

- Yo… _"¡Argggg, si este cuerpo no fuese tan débil, ya los hubiera matado!"_ ¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!—intentó que su voz sonara algo quebrada, pero no le salió muy bien. De todas formas, los secuestradores se tragaron la mentira.

- ¡No todos tenemos una vida de grandes lujos como la tuya, así que deberías sentirte feliz, ya que nos ayudarás a conseguir dinero fácil!—rió sádico uno que estaba recostado sobre una pared, no muy lejos de allí.

_"Díganme loco. Tiene su rostro cubierto, pero estoy casi seguro que ese tipo es Jiraiya, uno de los sanins legendarios de Konoha."_

- ¡Ve a ver porque tarda tanto!—le ordenó a otro y este obedeció al instante.

_"Entonces él debe ser el líder."_

- Tiene una cara muy linda y para haber dado a luz a gemelas, su cuerpo esta muy…—se relamió bajo la mascara el sujeto del cuchillo mientras llevaba el arma blanca hasta la camisa del moreno, mostrando toda intención de rasgarla.

- ¡Ya sabes que la mercancía no se toca!—bramó Jiraiya.

El del cuchillo se estremeció y decidió marcharse de la habitación.

- Encárgate de él.—le dijo al único que quedaba allí de sus cómplices, antes de marcharse también.

_"Es una chica, pero no debo confiarme. Con este cuerpo, no estoy en condiciones de decir que son el sexo débil."_

- ¿Quieres agua?—Sasuke le miró cauteloso—No te envenenaremos, te necesitamos vivo.

El Uchiha aceptó el trago de agua. Mientras examinaba a la mujer. Las ropas que llevaba no eran las mismas, eran unas de ese mundo, pero esa mascara de anbu…

_"Su voz también me es familiar. Aunque es una persona más alta, sigue teniendo contextura de chica. Como era que se llamaba ese shinobi de la niebla…¡Haku! Al parecer en este mundo no murió joven."_

- ¿Eres un chico, no?

- Eh. Si.—asombrado—Me has sorprendido, muy pocos lo notan.

- ¡Muy bien, hora de movernos Haku!—exclamó su líder.

- ¡Tienes suerte ricura, tu familia a aceptado darnos lo que queramos por tu liberación!—canturreó el tipo del cuchillo antes de cerrar la puerta luego de que Haku saliese.

Sasuke quedó en completa oscuridad, y aunque no tuviera ni su fuerza, ni su sharingan, aun tenía su inteligencia ninja.

En cuanto había visto que no podría contra el secuestrador, antes de que este lo redujese, había introducido en su boca una yilet que había visto en un costurero en su casa. Como había sido lo más parecido a un arma ninja y discreta, por costumbre siempre la había estado cargando encima, al igual que una ganzúa y una pequeña lima.

Luego de liberarse, dudo en abrir la puerta con la ganzúa. Lo mejor sería encontrar otra vía de escape. Optó por un conducto de ventilación que lo condujo a un viejo baño de damas, pero este no parecía estar fuera de servicio puesto que había unas señoras de limpieza hablando mal de sus maridos mientras limpiaban.

_"Me han traído a un sitio que no está abandonado, no será difícil escaparse."_

Se limpió la cara y las manos, intentando quitarse toda la tierra posible, pero cuando las mujeres notaron su presencia lo sacaron a escobazos del sitio, diciéndole que era un degenerado.

Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, intentado buscar una salida de ese lugar. Eran muchos pasillos y todos eran iguales. Sabía que estaba avanzando, pero le parecía que pasaba por el mismo lugar a cada rato.

_"Unas escaleras."_

Corrió hacía estas, pero apenas quiso dar un paso fuera se encontró con…

- ¿Juugo?

- ¡Oh, y yo que venía a recogerte y tu tan emocionado que has escapado y corrido a mis brazos!

…

Naruto e Itachi parecían leones enjaulados, corriendo de un lado a otro por la habitación. Se encontraban en la casa de este último. Las únicas que no estaban presentes eran las 2 señoras Uchihas, quienes se encontraban en la mansión de Naruto y Sasuke cuidando de las 3 pequeñas.

El dueño de la corporación Uchiha se mantenía apacible en un sillón, al igual que su consuegro.

Kaseiyo podía odiar a Sasuke y viceversa, pero desde que había sufrido en carne propia lo que era que le secuestraran a su hijo de tan solo 4 años de vida y luego se lo devolvieran a salvo, pero con esas marcas en su bello rostro, no le deseaba ese sufrimiento a nadie.

- Vamos, cálmense, ya casi es hora.—dijo Sai, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo.

Los policías también se encontraban nerviosos. Ya habían pactado un monto de canje, el cual era muy elevado, pero tanto los Uchiha como los Uzumaki, a pesar de las cosas que había dicho Kaseiyo antes sobre el ataud-caja-de-frutas, estarían dispuestos a pagarles con su vida por tener a Sasuke de vuelta. Ahora solo faltaba el llamado en donde les darían las indicaciones para el lugar del intercambio.

- ¡Tenemos un dato!—exclamó uno de los policías mientras tomaba unos apuntes, luego prosiguió—Unas mujeres de limpieza juran haber visto a Sasuke-san en unos lavabos femeninos.

El corazón de Naruto dio un fuerte latido.

- ¡¿En donde?!—no solo él, también Itachi, su padre y consuegro se abalanzaron contra el pobre oficial.

- En un estudio televisivo.—nervioso—Dijeron que vieron las cintas de seguridad y así pudieron capturar a los 5 secuestradores, pero…

- ¡¿Dónde esta Sasuke?!—gritaron los 4 al unísono.

- Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera los secuestradores.—los 4 palidecieron—Ellos juran que no lo han matado…es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sai intentaba guardar la compostura, como intentando recordar algo muy lejano.

- Juugo-san.—al fin dijo. Todos lo miraron expectantes—Como recordaras Naruto, él era el prometido de Sasuke en un principio y con quien, cuando Sasuke era pequeño, competía para llamar su atención, aunque yo también sea gestante y estuviese prometido con Sakura.—Itachi arqueó una ceja molesto por ese comentario. Naruto y su padre lo instaron para que prosiguiese—Cuando él se enamoró de ti, ninguno de los dos nos rendimos porque supusimos que se daría cuenta de que no podría interponerse entre ti e Itachi.—ambos mencionados se sonrojaron—Pero…cuando tu desposaste a Sasuke…

- El padre de Juugo-san me armó un escándalo por faltar a mi palabra.—dijo el padre de Sasuke—Yo le dije que no tenía problemas en detener la boda…—Naruto lo miró asombrado—…pero eso si él quería que le entregase a su hijo un pretendiente con 2 regalos sin devolución alguna. Obviamente, al saber que Sasuke estaba embarazado, optó por romper el acuerdo, ya que al ser el futuro emperador, aunque Juugo-san estuviera enamorado de mi hijo no podía permitírsele esa unión.

- Así es, Juugo-san desde ese día desapareció de nuestro círculo social, pero esa no fue la última vez que yo lo vi. Yo…—Sai se sonrojó, lo cual si que les dio mala espina a todos—…como no podíamos tocar a Sasuke hasta que él decidiese algo, usamos nuestro tiempo de espera en cosas productivas. Y aun luego de que dejara nuestro círculo de amigos, por el casamiento entre Sasuke y Naruto, nosotros seguimos viéndonos varias veces al año. En más de una ocasión él me había dicho que no tendría problemas en compartir a Sasuke conmigo, me propuso aliarnos para poder arrebatártelo, aunque para ello debiéramos matar a todos los Uzumaki y Uchihas para que no interfirieran.

El silencio se hizo presente en el sitio antes de que Naruto le diera un puñetazo en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder varios pasos.

- Ya sabía yo que te enfadarías.—sonrió triste Sai mientras se sobaba el golpe.

- Yo siempre tuve presente que tu aun sentías algo por Sasuke, pero no me parecía malo, yo aun sigo sintiendo algo por Itachi, pero…—apretó los puños—…claro que es obvio que nunca aceptarías dañarnos y menos a las niñas, pero Sai, ¡¿Por qué…?!

- Cálmate.—le pidió su padre—Entiende que Juugo-san es el hijo del emperador, Sai no podía denunciarlo así como así, ni tampoco hablar mal de este.

- Entonces, todo este tiempo…—la cara del rubio era un poema—¿Él te ha estado obligando a…?

- ¡Eso no es lo importante ahora, hay que ver como recuperar a Sasuke!—exclamó Sai con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Dónde…—gimió el señor Uchiha—…donde esta Itachi?

Todos, incluyendo los policías se miraron entre si preguntándose lo mismo. Hasta que el que había sido intimidado antes, dijo que este había salido del sitio en cuanto escuchó lo que Juugo le había propuesto a Sai.

- Supuse que también no era buena idea decirlo frente a Itachi, pero…—Sai apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente. Por miedo a Juugo no había hablado antes y podrían haberse ahorrado la angustia de ahora. Si Itachi cometía una locura, sería su culpa.


	7. 7º Estrella: ¿Violación?

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UIN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

**7º Estrella: ¿Violación?**

- ¿Qué?—bufó Sasuke al ver como lo miraba Juugo.

Hacía casi 1 día que se encontraba allí, y esta era la primera vez que veía a Juugo desde que había sido traído. No sabía en donde estaba, solo sabía que la casa estaba rodeada por un gran bosque espeso.

- Nada, solo me gusta observarte.—sonrió divertido el peliblanco—Eres muy…—intentó acariciarle la cabeza, pero solo consiguió que Sasuke retrocediera más.

El sitio era una habitación con cama matrimonial, lo cual lejos estaba de gustarle al moreno, pero había sido reformada un poco. Las ventanas tenían fuertes barrotes y seguros, al igual que la puerta.

En la habitación solo había muebles de madera, ningún adorno ni nada metálico. En el baño solo había papel higiénico, una toalla, shampoo, crema y jabón.

Juugo había tomado muchas precauciones para que no quedara nada que Sasuke, su escapista, como le decía ahora, pudiera usar para escapar como lo hizo anteriormente.

Y claro que esta vez no lo habían atado con simple cinta aislante, tenía unas esposas con una combinación de 4 dígitos. Aunque logrará descifrarla, le costaría mucho tiempo.

_"¿Por qué este tipo tiene que causarme problemas hasta en otro mundo? Yo decidí que me sería útil para concretar mi venganza, por eso fui a buscarlo al laboratorio, pero más de una vez cuando perdía el control y su otra personalidad lo dominaba, me costaba controlarle…y…en medio de la pelea siempre lograba manosearme de una forma u otra, aggg, de solo recordarlo se me revuelve el estomago."_

- ¿Qué tanto piensas _'mi'_ pequeño escapista?—Sasuke intentó retroceder un paso, pero fue cazado de sus cabellos—¡No huyas de mi!—le gritó, para luego proseguir con un tono cargado de dulzura mientras le besó la mejilla—No te dañaré.

_"¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Este Juugo también tiene doble personalidad!"_** [Half: lo que yo decía..todos locos u.ú] **(Akane: Pero tener otra personalidad es divertido ó.ò) (Kyle: Exacto, nunca se esta solo ^^ *abraza a Aka*)

- No me temas Sasuke, es nuestra luna de miel. No podremos concretar nuestro enlace como es debido, no quiero lastimarte.—le ronroneó en el oído antes de pasar a su cuello y comenzar a succionarlo con ansías.

- ¡¿Qué luna de miel ni que nada?! ¡Yo estoy casado con Naruto, déjame!—gritó mientras lo apartó de una patada.

Juugo se sobó el estomago mientras murmuraba que debió haberle también atado o puesto pesas a sus piernas.

- Veo que no eres el mismo frágil Sasuke que conocía desde niños. No importa, yo también he cambiado, pero mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo los mismos, yo aun te sigo amando con locura.

_"¡Obviamente, porque estas loco!"_

- Escucha Juugo, aun estas a tiempo de detenerte. Déjame ir y regresar con mi familia. Eres alguien importante, y el futuro emperador, no…

- ¡Cállate!—gritó mientras amagó a darle un golpe, pero terminó por llevarse la mano a su rostro—¡Si, lo sé, pero…no, no, no, no es correcto…pero yo quiero a Sasuke…pero es que…no, lo quiero ya!

Luego de su extraña conversación con él mismo, miró al Uchiha con ojos lascivos, y tomándolo violentamente de los cabellos lo tumbó en la cama.

- ¡No te resistas!—reía lujurioso mientras intentaba posicionarse sobre Sasuke, quien le daba patadas para impedírselo—¡Si lo haces…mataré a cada uno de tus seres queridos, uno por uno!

Esas palabras hicieron al Uchiha recordar cuando pequeño encontró los cuerpos masacrados de todos sus familiares.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos negros, de solo imaginarse a sus padres, a su suegro, a Naruto y a sus niñas, e incluso al propio Itachi, junto a su esposa e hija, mutilados en el piso de su bella casa…

- ¿Quieres ser el responsable de sus muertes?—siguió Juugo. Estaba funcionando, Sasuke se estaba volviendo sumiso como él esperaba que fuese—¿No preferirías ser quien los salve?

_"¿Salvarlos?"_ lo miró expectante, mientras todo rastro de lucha abandonó su cuerpo. Él, cuando niño, no había tenido la opción de salvar a su familia y ahora… _"¿Puedo evitar que eso suceda otra vez? ¿Cómo?"_

- Eso es, quietecito.—sonrió mientras se logró posicionar sobre el moreno.

Como Sasuke estaba esposado debió cortar la camisa que llevaba para poder quitársela, luego siguió con el pantalón y la ropa interior.

- Todos estos años, todas las veces que añoré este momento.—suspiró sobre uno de sus muslos mientras lo besó.

_"Este tipo imbécil…que lo haga de una vez por todas, me matará de los nervios!"_

- Siempre fui paciente, esperé a tu decisión, pero sé perfectamente que no tuviste opción…cuando quedaste en cinta de Naruto-kun, él logró atarte. Y aunque me tardé años, pude salvarte.

- ¿De que hablas? Yo fui quien buscó atar a Naruto con mi embarazo.—lo confrontó—Yo no fui la victima, lo fue él.—sonrió petulante.

- ¡Ah, jajajaja, buena broma! ¡Descuida, Sasuke, ahora estas a salvo, no tienes porque seguir fingiendo! ¡Soy yo, Juugo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, yo no te obligaré a nada, yo si te amo!

_"Me equivoqué. Este Juugo y el que conozco son muy diferentes, este es él que esta mas mal de la cabeza de los dos."_

- Mírame por favor. Acéptame.—le pidió casi en un sollozo, pero cuando Sasuke no le hizo caso, se puso otra vez violento—¡¿A caso tienes las orejas sucias y no escuchas bien?! ¡Eh, dicho que me mires!—exclamó mientras le dio una bofetada.

_"Si salgo de esta, y llegó algún día a volver a mi mundo, juro que le daré un gran escarmiento al Juugo de allí…solo por diversión."_

- ¡No me obligues a volver a golpearte Sasuke! Por favor.—suspiró mientras le acarició la mejilla que había quedado roja—Ven.—le dijo mientras lo levantó y sentó en su regazo.

Sasuke bajó la vista y vio el gran miembro del otro asomando por la bragueta abierta de su pantalón. _"El de Naruto es más pequeño pero mucho mas bonito."_ Sintió asco, y como acto reflejo intentó retirarse, pero el otro lo asió fuertemente de las caderas.

- ¡Auch!—se quejó al sentir un piquete en una de sus pompas—¡¿Qué me…?!

Sintió un fuerte mareo por lo que no pudo contenerse de recargar su peso en el cuerpo de Juugo.

- No quería hacerlo, créeme que no, pero…prefiero esto a golpearte nuevamente.—le susurró contra la piel de su cuello.

_"Mi cuerpo a comenzado a arder como nunca, pero no me gusta, este placer que siento al ser inducido por drogas es doloroso."_

- Mírame Sasuke.

Sasuke obedeció. Los efectos de la droga lo habían atontado y había respondido por inercia, pensando en parte que se trataba de Naruto, puesto que él siempre le pedía que lo mirase, pero él sabía a la perfección que no era su rubio a quien estaba mirando.

- No…—jadeó al sentir como el miembro de Juugo se iba adentrando lentamente.

Dolía mucho. El castaño la tenía muy grande y además lo estaba tomando sin ninguna preparación previa, y ni una gota de lubricante. Y lo peor del caso, era que su propio peso estaba ayudando a que ese miembro se adentrase en su interior.

Luego de que Juugo hubiese tocado fondo. Sasuke intentó contener los temblores que le estaba ocasionando esa intrusión.

- ¿Duele mucho?—preguntó preocupado—¿Qué debo hacer? ¡Ya sé, debería moverme para…!

- ¡No!—exclamó el Uchiha mientras se aferró con las pocas fuerzas que tenía al cuerpo del otro. Si se llegaba a mover en esos momentos, sería peor, y él de seguro llegaría a llorar y chillar del dolor—Déjame a mí.

¿Qué se lo dejase a él? ¡¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo?! _"¡Tengo que buscar como salir de aquí y si me queda tiempo matarlo, no darle un polvo!"_

Juugo asintió y lo besó antes de apoyar uno de sus brazos en la cama, con la otra mano recorrió el pecho del moreno y pellizcó sus pezones, logrando sacarle los dulces gemidos de éxtasis que siempre había soñado escuchar.

No sabía si era el efecto de la droga, o la adicción al sexo sadomasoquista que tenía ese cuerpo. O ambas cosas. Pero aunque no quisiera, se encontró moviéndose hacía arriba y hacía abajo, con algo de torpeza, mientras gemía entre cortado, disfrutando de la deliciosa y lenta penetración, a su propio ritmo de placer.

_"Si te gusta bien y sino, que me importa. Luego de todos los problemas que me has causado, debes compensarme."_

- Sa…Sasuke…—jadeó con los ojos viciados por el placer. Al parecer le estaba gustando así de lento. Llevó una de sus manos al pene del moreno y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Este se mordió el labio. No quería darle tantos gustos. No dejaría que lo escuchase gemir más de la cuenta.

_"Mejor me apresuro a terminar esto."_

Comenzó a tomar velocidad en sus movimientos, por lo que pronto consiguió venirse en la mano de Juugo, y este se vino en su interior.

Se dejó caer exhausto sobre su captor intentando recuperar el aliento.

- Kimimaro.—se escuchó sollozar a Juugo.

_"¡Ya se me hacía extraño que ese tipo no tuviera que ver en mis problemas con Juugo!" _pensó Sasuke antes de caer profundamente dormido.

**NOTAS: zorry por la tardanze jeje ezkp mi kompu ze exo a perder apenz kompre una lap**

**y todavia no me akoztumbro a ella jajajja ez k amm ueno a lo k lez importa el konti del finc**

**pz pondre ezt ezpero lez guzte y el k zigue la ziguente zemanaaa okaz kuidenzee dejen rewinz aiioz =P**


	8. 8º Estrella: Soy tan feliz!

**Sasuke pide un deseo antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Al despertar se encuentra en un sitio completamente diferente, los ninjas no existen, las parejas de igual sexo pueden procrear entre si y todos sus conocidos viven vidas distintas..pero lo mas importante, se entera que él está casado con Naruto y que tienen 2 pequeñas hijas.**

**El mundo es AU, Sasuke no, demo..se traumará (más) de estar entre tantos pervertidos, eso no lo duden xD**

**ESTE FINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

****

8º Estrella: Soy tan feliz.

- …suke…Sasuke…

"¿Quién llora mi nombre como si hubiera muerto? ¿Naruto? ¡Si, es él! Pero…no me siento muy muerto que digamos, me duele bastante el cuerpo."

Entreabrió los ojos. Por el ruido, supuso que estaba yendo en un auto, además podía ver la silueta de alguien que reconoció como un policía, conduciendo. _"¿Estoy siendo detenido o que? Mmm, hebras doradas…"_ alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Sasuke!—exclamó el rubio en cuanto notó que este había despertado. Él mencionado intentó sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, pero eso hizo peor el llanto de su esposo.

"_Bueno…siempre has sido de llorar por cualquier cosas, no me extraña."_

- Tranquilízate hijo. Ahora Sasuke está a salvo.

"_¿Eh? ¿Papi-suegro también esta aquí?"_

- ¡Lo sé, pero…mierda, no perdonaré nunca a Juugo-san!

- Estas en tu derecho, pero ni pienses en intentar ponerle un dedo encima. Creo que Itachi-kun ya lo hizo suficiente.

"_¿Eh? ¿Qué hizo mi hermano? ¡¿Acaso…?"_

_«Hoy mi hermano les dio una paliza a unos chicos que no me caían bien. Solo tuve que inventar algo como que me habían tocado por bajo la ropa para que Itachi los moliera a golpes. No es que me guste mentirle a mi hermano, pero me dijeron debilucho y más encima feo. En lo primero si que tienen razón, en lo segundo por supuesto que no. Soy debilucho en físico, por eso desde siempre he debido valerme de mi inteligencia.»_

- ¿Qué…? "¿Esa es mi voz? ¿Tan lastimado estoy?" ¡¿…Itachi, que hizo?

- No te preocupes.—le calmó Naruto—Itachi está bien y no ha hecho nada irreparable…bueno, solo tumbarle uno que otro diente a Juugo-san. Pero así, pudo sacarle la información de donde te retenía.

- ¿Qué no ha hecho nada irreparable? Ahora por ello se comerá terrible juicio.

"_Ya esta, me era extraño que papi-suegro no dijese nada que no fuese referente a los negocios."_

- ¡Pero no lo ha matado! ¡Itachi, en estado de ira, deja de ser conciente de lo que hace, solo busca mitigar su sed de venganza!—luego volteó hacía el morocho—¡Igual descuida Sasuke, tu hermano es un brillante abogado, Sai también y Tsunade-baachan me ha dicho que pondrá a disposición a toda la firma de abogados privada de los Uzumaki si es preciso.

"_¿Tsunade-sama es su abuela? Eso no cuadra en mi mundo. Bueno, tampoco cuadra la existencia de un trillizo Hyuga, de donde es que nació Byakko."_

…

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Tsuki-chan!—exclamaron todos al unísono al momento que la pequeña soplara las 4 velitas de su inmenso pastel rojo en forma de nube. **[Half: pastel de Akatsuki *¬*]**

- ¿Y pediste tu deseo?—preguntó su madre.

- ¡No, ahora que Ki-chan es mío, Tsuki-chan no quiere nada más!—sonrió esta.

Las madres de los niños rieron contentas. Neji intentó mantenerse apacible e Itachi intentar contener su tic en el ojo y dejar de mirar con odio al pequeño Kiyoshi, que como siempre se ponía azul pálido cuando sentía la mirada del Uchiha sobre si.

- ¡Sasuke!—exclamó Temari antes de abrazarle con enorme delicadeza—¡En cuanto supimos lo que te había pasado…! ¡Hubiéramos querido venir antes pero teníamos mucho trabajo!—lloró.

- Vamos, no lo agobies mas.—le dijo su hermano mayor.

- ¿Estas…estas bien, no?—preguntó Gaara estrujando a Shukaku contra su pecho.

- Si.—le sonrió este, a lo que el pelirrojo se sonrojó en extremo.

La fiesta era muy divertida. Había montones de personas que Sasuke conocía, con vidas completamente diferentes. La más bizarra era Zabusa el payaso. También otras completamente extrañas, aunque también podían haber muerto antes de que él las conociese en persona, como con quien estaba hablando en esos momentos.

"_¿Puede que este sea el Sasori del Akatsuki?"_ frente a él había un hombre de no menos de 60 años _"¡¿Y es el abuelo de Naruto?"_

- Me alegra que estés bien. Si te hubiera pasado algo, no sé que habría sido de mi querido Naru, él te quiere tanto.—sonrió sincero.

"_Eso quiere decir que solo papi-suegro me odia, o por lo menos lo hacía."_

- ¡Jojojojojo!—rió por lo alto Tsunade. Al parecer, en cualquier mundo que existiese era una alcohólica. **[Half: Tsunade y el sake, no falla xD] **(Akane: Como vos, con el chocolate xD)

- Disculpa hijo, debo ir a detener a mi esposa antes de que se le dé por desnudarse o peor.—sonrió Sasori antes de ir a corretear a Tsunade.

Sasuke miró el lugar, había puros adultos, los niños se encontraban principalmente afuera, jugando en el jardín. Sonrió al ver las sonrisas de júbilo en sus pequeñas y sobrina, mientras corrían con sus amigos y varios animales a cuestas, a parte de su serpiente y el zorro de Naruto.

"_Gaara era mas que obvio que traería a Shukaku, pero no creí que los demás invitados también trajeran a sus mascotas a este tipo de fiestas."_

Volvió su mirada hacía el gran salón. Kaseiyo se encontraba descojonándose junto a los trillizos Hyuga y el padre de los Sabaku, quien no paraba de avergonzar a Gaara, hablando de sus logros académicos con gran ímpetu. Su padre también estaba allí, pero intentaba guardar la compostura, todo lo contrario a su madre, quien andaba de gran cotilleo con Sakura, Ino, y _"¿Kabuto?"_

Sasuke lo miró mejor. Evidentemente era Kabuto, aunque allí no llevaba anteojos y su cabello era corto. _"Si Kabuto esta aquí…"_ tragó en seco y buscó por los alrededores, localizando a Orochimaru con su padre y su suegro. Estos hablaban muy animados.

- ¡Ahhhh, Sasuke!—gritó un hombre desconocido antes de tirársele encima. El mencionado pegó terrible bote al ser tomado de imprevisto—¡Me tenías tan preocupado que…!—no pudo seguir hablando puesto que se había largado a llorar a moco tendido.

- ¡Obito, ya deja de molestarlo con tus berridos!—le retó Itachi, quien se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo Shisui a unos pocos metros de allí.

"_Obito es un primo segundo, pero…¿En mi mundo también existía? Es que su nombre…lo he leído en alguna parte allí."_

- ¡Ah, aquí estas! ¡Deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun, aun esta delicado imbécil!—exclamó Kakashi antes de agarrarlo con un brazo por el cuello y llevarlo lejos de allí.

"_Claro. Su nombre estaba en la piedra de los muertos en combate. Era el mejor amigo de Kakashi-sensei, aunque este Kakashi es un poco más bajo y delgado al otro, y claro que no tiene el sharingan que Obito le dio. ¿Eh?"_ notó que esa mini versión de Kakashi lo estaba mirando con los ojitos brillosos y un dedito en la boca. No pasaría de los 5 años. _"¿Y este niño que quiere de mi?"_

- ¡Kyo-kun!—exclamó Akari.

- Yo quería…—habló el pequeño. El que las mejillas de este se tornaran rojizas y sus ojos empezaran a brillar aun mas, no le gustó para nada al moreno—¡Prometerme con Aka-chan!

"_Ah, eso. Pensé que era un mini-acosador o algo así. Él solo quería…¡¿Prometerse con mi niña?" _**[Half: sasu-chan es de efecto retardado jaja] **(Akane: o.o…o.ó es cierto o_o!)

- ¿Tu quieres…?—las mejillas de Akari se tornaron algo rojizas.

- ¡Ah, jajajaja!—exclamó Kakashi mientras agarró a su hijo como hizo con Obito minutos atrás—¡Ignórenlo, mi pequeño Kyo es muy bromista!

- ¡Que no es una broma!—exclamó el pequeño peliplateado intentando zafarse del agarre de Kakashi, quien se fue alejando de allí a carcajada limpia.

- Pido disculpas por su falta de tacto, luego de la situación en la que usted se encontró Sasuke-dono. Pero entienda que Kyo aun es pequeño.—se excuso una mujer de larga cabellera castaña y rizada. Llevaba un kimono muy ajustado, lo cual hacía que fuera un deleite público el ver sus monumentales curvas.

"_¡¿Este es el Iruka-sensei de aquí? ¡Pero es tan…femenino!"_ le miró el busto _"No parecen implantes…y…no tiene nuez de Adán."_** [Half: WTH? O_O] **(Akane: Es un fic mío, ya deberías estar acostumbrada xDD)

- ¡Iru-chan es la mami de Kyo-kun!—exclamó Yume antes de saludarla con un abrazo—¡Kyo-kun es el novio de Aka-chan!

"_¡¿Cómo que novio?"_ miró a su hija mayor, quien estaba a punto de saltar encima de su hermana para callarla. Y no muy lejos de allí, Naruto estaba dejando caer la comida que tenía en la boca al piso.

- ¡Ta-kun…—mientras señalo al muchacho que era el calco del Iruka-sensei masculino de su mundo, y quien llevaba una gata que miraba de mala gana a todo el mundo, al igual que su dueño—…es el hermano mayor por 4 años a Kyo-kun y quien le esta dando collejas a Kyo-kun es su madre Ka-chan!—siguió hablando Yume.

"_Ah. ¡¿Cómo que madre?"_ miró bien al peliplateado, aunque vistiera un traje de hombre, esa cintura y ese busto casi plano que asomaba por bajo la camisa, no eran de hombre _"Creo que me voy a desmayar."_ Sintió un leve mareo _"¡Ey, espera cuerpo, solo era una expresión!"_** [Half: kakashi tb . x_x - colapsa XD] **(Akane: Vaya, a este paso creo que tendré que buscarme otro beta! O_O! Nee-san, resiste ò¬ó *se aprovecha de ella en su inconciencia xD*)

…

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraba en su habitación. Miró a su costado, junto a él se encontraban durmiendo Naruto y las niñas. Sonrió al ver las idénticas expresiones de ensueño que los tres tenían cuando dormían.

- ¡Papi esta despierto!—exclamó Yume de repente. _"¿Cuándo se despertó que no lo noté?"_

En unos segundos, los tres estuvieron a punto de arrojársele encima, pero recordaron que estaba delicado.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió?

- Te desmayaste en medio del cumpleaños…y de eso ya hace 3 días.

"_¿He estado 3 días inconsciente?"_

- ¡Padre y tío Itachi corrieron en tu auxilio como muchos, y casi se van a los puños por ver quien te hacía respiración boca a boca primero!—contó Yume con su marcada efusividad.

- Aunque hubo algunos como Gaara nii-san y tío Orochi que se desmayaron.—comentó Akari divertida.

Naruto le sonrió rascándose la cabeza apenado. _"Aun no me puedo acostumbrar a esas reacciones tan extrañas que tienen esos dos para conmigo ¬¬"_

-Y luego vino Tsu-baachan y dijo: «¡A ver par de imbéciles, apártense que soy medico!» Y tras ella vino Sa-jisan y dijo: «¡Quítenle ese cuchillo que esta ebria!»—exclamó Yume mientras representaba la escena usando a Crispy de Sasuke.

- ¿Y por qué me desmayé?—preguntó el moreno.

Frunció el ceño. La cara de Naruto no le gustó nada y menos cuando prácticamente echó a patadas a las niñas de la habitación.

- ¿Qué es lo que no puedes o no quieres decir frente a ellas?—inquirió molesto.

- Sasuke yo…entiende que no quiero que ellas sepan lo que te pasó. Aun son muy pequeñas.—el moreno asintió, comprendía—Es que…esto es difícil que yo lo diga, pero…

- ¿Pero?—ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia y su tic asomaba.

- Es que…te hicieron varios exámenes para ver el motivo de tu decaída. Y llegaron a la conclusión de que no estas enfermo, sino embarazado.—la cara del Uchiha era indescifrable—Y hay un 40% de posibilidades de que yo no sea el padre, sino Juugo-san.

- ¿Eh, pero que dices?—sonrió nervioso.

- ¡Espera, no te alteres!—tomándolo de los hombros—Dentro de una semana te harán otros estudios y si pueden determinar de cuanto estás es mas que obvio que es hijo mío, pero sino pueden…es porque has quedado en estado hace muy poco, y del secuestro ya hace una semana. ¡Sasuke, no llores por favor, sabes que contaras conmigo siempre, pase lo que pase, yo no te abandonaré por algo como esto!—exclamó mientras lo cobijó entre sus brazos para intentar calmarle.

"_Algo de razonamiento aun me quedaba cuando estaba drogado, pero…en ningún momento me acordé de que aquí las parejas de mismo sexo pueden procrear. He cometido una gran y soberana estupidez."_

…

- ¡Lo siento mucho!—se disculpó Sai apenado.

Sasuke negó.

- Tu también fuiste una de sus victimas, ¿O no?—Sai se puso completamente rojo—Tal vez no al principio, pero por miedo a él y a sus cambios de estado a cada rato, luego…

- ¡No, fui un cobarde, sino hubiera callado, esto…!

- Aunque nos lo hubieras dicho, tal vez hubiera sido inevitable…no obstante, yo cuando niño jugué con ustedes dos…Juugo ya me tenía manía de antes, no es tu culpa. _"Mas bien es culpa otra vez de Kimimaro, que se murió tan joven por su enfermedad y le dijo a Juugo que él seguiría viviendo en él y demás personas allegadas…y quien diría que Kimimaro y el Sasuke de aquí, fueran mejores amigos en su infancia."_

Itachi tocó a la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación. Tenía la mano derecha vendada y algunos raspones en el rostro. Otra vez se había liado con Juugo, luego de saber lo de Sasuke.

- Pierde cuidado de mi, él quedó peor.—sonrió petulante antes de sentarse a los pies de la cama. Miró a Sai. Este bajó el rostro, abochornado—Has sido un idiota y has dejado que te controlen por tanto tiempo intimidándote. Descuida, ya le di a entender muy bien que se alejara de Sasuke y también de ti.—Sai se puso bordó—Pero…—mirándolo desafiante—Si quieres que te vuelva a llamar peor enemigo, ve haciéndote ala idea de que deberás ganártelo nuevamente.

- Le haré morder el polvo mañana señor fiscal.—rió Sai.

- Lo dudo.—rió imitando al otro moreno—Tu cliente es más que obvio que es culpable, lo encontraron con el cuchillo en las manos.

Luego ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con ojos brillantes de un fulgor de determinación y emoción contenidas.

"_Quien los entiende ¬¬"_

Otra vez golpearon a la puerta, pero esta vez se trataba del medico. A Sasuke aun le costaba no reírse cada vez que lo veía.

- ¿Sasuke, a que viene esa cara?—preguntó su hermano.

- A nada.—mintió mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

- Por alguna razón, ahora Sasuke-san tiene ese mismo comportamiento cada vez que me hago presente.—bufó su medico personal.

"_¡¿Y como quieres que actué Shino? ¡Viéndote en esa bata blanca…si debía de imaginarte en este mundo, sería como dueño de un circo de pulgas o como el hombre polilla (* 1)"_

- Bueno, Sasuke ha estado actuando algo extraño últimamente.—dijeron al unísono Sai e Itachi.

"_Ah, bien. No es raro que lo hayan notado. Pero…¿Por qué los anteojos de Shino relucen tanto ahora? No me gusta nada ¬¬"_

- Interesante.—mientras se acomodó sus gafas oscuras—Tal vez…—comenzando a buscar en su bolso.

- ¡No hace falta, estoy bien!—exclamó Sasuke al ver una gran aguja en sus manos.

- ¡Si, creo que no es necesario, ahora guarda eso!—chilló Itachi algo verde.

"_¡¿Itachi le tiene miedo a las inyecciones?"_ ahí no soportó mas y se largó a reír sin control.

- ¿Seguros que no es necesario?—inquirió Shino mientras miraba a su paciente por el rabillo del ojo.

- Sasuke se ve tan lindo cuando ríe.—suspiró Sai con aire de ensueño.

- Y lo es más cuando gime.—le canturreó Itachi mezquino.

- ¡Tu serás quien pierda mañana!—se dijeron a la vez con ojos decididos.

- Es una lastima.—suspiró Shino volviendo a acomodar sus gafas—Sasuke-san era el único normal de la familia.

…

- ¡¿Seguro?—gritó Naruto.

Sasuke apretó más la mano de su esposo.

El doctor Kabuto, quien era el medico en jefe del área del laboratorio de la clínica Orochi, les estaba dando las buenas nuevas de que Sasuke estaba de casi un mes, por lo que era imposible que Juugo fuese el padre.

"_Entonces debo haber quedado en cinta cuando lo hicimos en el salón, sobre la mesa, la pared, el piso."_ Enrojeció mientras que su boca se curvó en una sonrisa de alivio. Pero como era de esperar, fue la calma antes de la tormenta. _"¡¿Estoy esperando un hijo del dobe?"_

- ¡¿No es maravilloso Sas…ay! ¡¿Por qué, ay, me pegas? ¡Duele!—intentando protegerse de los coscorrones que el morocho le estaba propiciando.

"_¡Maldito cuerpo frágil con puños de niña, ya quisiera yo poder tener las fuerzas suficientes para quitarte esa maldita sonrisa del rostro!"_

Luego de unos 2 minutos de golpes, Sasuke se resignó y recargó en el cuerpo de su esposo. Se sentía de repente sumamente agotado.

- Es maravilloso, soy tan feliz.—susurró antes de volver a quedarse dormido.

**nOta: zorry por la tardanza pero tenia ke terminar la prepa tenia prezionez…. Muxaz emprezaz ke krear y darlez mantenimiento…. Uff! Pero en fin no ze pregunten… por k ni iio tngo idea lez dezia ahora ziii tengooo miz diaz zuper librez zolo trabajare para mantenermeee y para miz gaztz perzonalez kual kier kozita k ze me ofrezka….. bueno a lo k lez intereza a uztedz ezke ya ay final d final d ezta zeria ya ai azta prodria dezirze ovaz jajajaj ezpero lez guzte y dejen rewin para la kreadora de ezte maravillozo fanfinc =) ultimo y empieza la 2° tmporadaa wiiii  
**


	9. 9º Estrella: KnverzaziOn kn unO mizmO

**[NaruSasu] Secuela de "¿Mi Deseo..?"**

**en vizta de ke no puedo krear new finc tendre k zeguir aki -.-! uenooo**

**pz ezpero lez guzte y pz kmenzamz la zegunda parteee ezpero lez guzteee =)  
**

**Sasuke luego de ver su deseo hecho realidad, por fin regresa al mundo ninja. En donde tendrá que lidiar con todos los cambios que su otro yo uke-pervert-en-apuros a causado. Y el mas grande cambio lo ha sufrido su cuerpo, luego de albergar el alma del Sas..uke-pervert.**

**¿Será capaz de soportar la "maternidad"? ¿Y aun Naruto pervertido con un Bijû no solo pervertido sino al que se le va la olla por falta de polvos? xDDDU**

_**Kyuubi (cap 12): '¡Muajajajaja, al Uchiha se le ha comenzado a ir la olla! ¡Eso pasa cuando uno no hecha un polvo de vez en cuando! ¡Sino…mírame a mi, muajajaja!'**_

**EST EFINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

**9º Estrella: Conversación con uno mismo**

- ¡¿Eh, eh?—miró para todos lados.

Se encontraba frente a una puerta corrediza, en medio de un pasillo. El lugar era sobrio, pero acogedor.

Tosió levemente al sentir un fuerte aroma a incienso. Detrás de la puerta había alguien, pero como era una puerta de una casa antigua, por unos momentos se asustó de encontrar otra masacre tras ella.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?—le preguntó un muchacho.

Vestía ropas de instituto. Tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos azules muy hermosos.

"_Pero no tanto como los de mi Naruto."_

- ¡Ahhhh, no puede ser!—se alejó y comenzó a gritar como loco mientras se agarraba la cabeza—¡¿Cómo es que uno a podido entrar? ¡Ya ni siquiera estoy a salvo aquí!

Sasuke obviamente perdió la paciencia, pero cuando intentó patearlo, su pie simplemente lo atravesó.

- ¡¿Pero que mierda…?—exclamó el Uchiha.

Allí notó que realmente no estaba caminando, sino flotando a unos centímetros del piso.

- ¡Yûkoooooo!—el muchacho mientras se dirigió a la puerta corrediza y la abrió—¡Exijo que…esto va en contra de nuestro trato!

Una mujer pálida de contextura larga y delgada se encontraba fumando perezosamente un fuerte y fragante tabaco desde la comodidad de un mullido sillón. Su cabello era larguísimo y muy oscuro, y sus vestidos muy llamativos y dejaban ver algo de carne a la vista.

- En lo absoluto Watanuki.—sonrió esta—Es un cliente.

- ¿Cli-cliente?—Watanuki giró la cabeza casi a 360 grados **[Half: Waa O_O el niño del exorcista . ] **(Aka: Watanuki es así de exagerado xDU)—¡No jodas, este tipo está bien muerto, no…!

- ¿Muerto?—desconcertado.

- Eh, sí.—tragó en seco—¿No…no lo sabías?

- Ah, no lo asustes. Él no está muerto.—volvió a sonreír la mujer.

Sasuke entró a la habitación y la miró expectante. Esa tipa sabía algo.

- Habla.—le ordenó poniendo su característica pose chula—Dijiste que soy tu cliente, pero yo no recuerdo haber hecho un trato contigo. Ni te conozco.

- Pero yo si…Uchiha Sasuke.—sonrió maliciosa—Sé que naciste el 23 de julio, que tuviste una infancia muy feliz hasta que a tu hermano se le dio por matar a tu clan. Y que cuando comenzaste a sanar, creíste que te estabas volviendo débil, por lo que te aferraste más al pasado y traicionaste a todos tus seres queridos. E inclusive estuviste a punto de matar a quien más amabas, por considerarlo tu más grande debilidad. Oh, y hasta sé que tu tipo de sangre es AB.—agregó feliz.

El moreno apretó los puños. No era de quienes negaban los hechos, pero como todos, odiaba que se los echaran en cara, y más si eran errores. Porque ahora estaba completamente seguro que lo que había hecho era un error.

"_¿Y ese tipo por qué me mira tanto?"_ refiriéndose a Watanuki.

- ¡No puedo creértelo, este tipo está bien muerto…además que son esos ojos?—exclamó al fin el ojiazul mientras apuntaba con efusividad a Sasuke, quien rodó los ojos y murmuró que tenía suerte de que fuera incorpóreo porque sino ya le hubiera pateado bien el culo.

"_¿Ojos? ¿El sharingan? Bueno, esa tipa me hizo enfadar bastante recién, pero…"_ Ahora que lo notaba, era incorpóreo, pero no tenía la forma frágil de antes, y el sello maldito asomaba por el cuello de su ropa, la cual era la suya de combate normal.

- ¡Veo que eres muy diferente al otro, pero era de esperarse!—rió Yûko.

Ambos morochos la miraron fijamente. Hasta que Sasuke cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡¿Entonces tú sabes donde está ese tipo?

- ¡Claro! ¡Él es en realidad mi cliente, aunque como hubo un cambio de lugares, eso también te convirtió en mi cliente, involuntariamente por supuesto!

- Así que tú…—su sharingan fulguró más.

- ¡No, no, no!—sonrió calmada negando con su dedo—¡Las quejas al otro tú! [Half y Aka: XDD] ¡Además, también tienes parte de la culpa por haber pedido el deseo! Existen muchos mundos, y en cada uno de estos puede que exista otro ser parecido a ti en algún aspecto, con diferente vida, amigos…—dio una larga calada a su pipa—…bueno, creo que entiendes.—Sasuke asintió—Quiero que sepas que ahora estás en otro mundo diferente, pero solo en esencia, el cuerpo del otro Sasuke a quedado en su mundo.

- ¿Entonces significa que estoy muerto?—dijo mientras se miró.

- No exactamente. Eres un reflejo del alma que está habitando momentáneamente en ese cuerpo, no el alma en si. En otras palabras, estas aquí, pero también permaneces allí.

- ¡Waaaaa!—exclamó Watanuki cuando la puerta corrediza volvió a abrirse. _"Unas niñas raras."_ entraron y luego se hicieron a un ladomientras presentaron al unísono a «Uchiha Sasuke.»

"_Así que este es el cabrón responsable."_

Frente a él, se encontraba su versión frágil y llena de sensualidad. Su vista era apacible, al igual que su voz.

"_En parte no estuve muy errado con mis actuaciones."_

Allí, en breves palabras, el otro Sasuke le explicó que estaba pasando por una situación muy dura. No solo su suegro estaba intentando sabotear su matrimonio y hablando mal de él a personas importantes, sino que también hasta hacía poco había estado siendo acosado por uno de los socios de su padre por culpa de las guarradas que había estado diciendo Yondaime, aunque él estaba seguro que esa no había sido su intensión, puesto que su capacidad cerebral no daba para armar tan maquiavélico plan.

- Y por si eso fuera poco, sentía que era observado cuando iba a recoger a las niñas. Me estaba volviendo paranoico. Vivía con miedo.

- Mmmm, no tanto. En realidad sufrí un secuestro y tu cuerpo una violación…—sonrió de lado—…bueno, en realidad no se la puede llamar violación con todas las letras. Juugo…

- ¡¿Juugo-san?—su seudo tranquilidad se transformó el horror—¡Ahhh, que asco…dejaste que ese tipo tocara mi cuerpo?

- ¡Ey!—tomándolo de las ropas—¡No mevengas con reclamos que esto a sido culpa tuya, además quien sabe que cosas hiciste con mi cuerpo, maldito degenerado adicto al sexo en trío! [Half y Aka: ahí ahí cuantos más mejor! XD]

Yûko sonrió. En tanto, las chicas miraron más entusiasmadas y Watanuki estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

- Veo que alguien no sabe respetar la privacidad ajena.—suspiró algo molesto.

- No que me hubiera gustado leer que el cuerpo en donde estaba había hecho tríos con Itachi y Naruto. Y hasta con Orochimaru y Kabuto.—refutó—Tampoco me agradó saber todas las cosas sucias que hiciste para lograr tus fines.

- En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.—sonrió perverso—Y tu no puedes quejarte de ello. A mi también me shockearon los cambios. Orochimaru no era tu mejor amigo, sino un obseso que quería tu cuerpo, que lo hayas matado era entendible. Itachi no era el hermano cariñoso, desquiciado y guardabosques de mi mundo, sino un criminal asesino a sangre fría que había acabado con la vida de todo el clan a excepción de ti. Saber que ese maldito zorro Kyuubi también existía en ese mundo…pero allí no era una mascota cabrona, sino un demonio cabrón sellado en Naruto…si, muchos cambios.—suspiró cansado, para luego mirarlo sumamente molesto—Y tu venganza es con razones válidas, pero lo que no es válido es que hayas sido tan cobarde que en vez de aferrarte más a las personas que te querían…puede que yo haya atado a Naruto a mi cuando quedé en estado, pero jamás en mi vida podría llegar a intentar matarlo solo porque sepa que él es mi debilidad más grande. Justamente por eso, porque sabía que él era mi debilidad, busqué aferrarlo a mí a toda costa, y así lo convertí en mi fortaleza. En cambio tú, fuiste un idiota.—se burló con sorna—¿A que le tenías miedo? ¿Solo fue por venganza que te marchaste?

- ¿Miedo?—gruñó, conteniéndose de no romperle la cara allí mismo—¿Miedo de qué?

- ¿No creerás que seguí tras Itachi, verdad?—Sasuke lo miró ceñudo—Supongo que pensaste también que no sabría defenderme…mmm, bueno, lo físico no es mi fuerte, como debiste de haber notado, por eso he sabido valerme con astucia. Hime y Hebi ayudaron mucho también. Ah, si. Lo primero que haré cuando vuelva a mi mundo, será buscar a Hebi por tierra y por mar…espero que allí también exista.

- ¿Tú…?

- ¿Qué?—haciéndose el tonto—¡Ah! ¿Qué si volviste a Konoha? Sí. ¿Qué si fuiste perdonado? Sí. ¿Qué si volviste a ser un ninja en servicio? Aun no, porque todos piensan que sufres de amnesia.—Sasuke lo miró más ceñudo—¿Qué? Fue la única idea que se me ocurrió para que volvieran a aceptarte en la aldea. Comprende que decidir hacer esto, me alejó de mi querida familia. Es natural que buscara estar cerca del Naruto de tu mundo.

"_¿Cerca de Naruto? Este tipo…"_ sus ojos chispearon más, de solo pensar en los acosos e intentos de seducción que este de seguro le había impartido al rubio _"¡Usando mi cuerpo!"_

- Yo soy buen actor, pero los recuerdos que Yûko-san nos traspasaba, eran superficiales, no sustanciales. Obviamente, no podía hacer esas cosas llamadas jutsu, y cuando un día esa cosa llamada sharingan apareció en mis ojos, me llevé un buen susto.

- ¿Y…?—no quería preguntarlo, la respuesta de saber como había sido acogido por la persona a la que más había herido todos esos años _"Naruto me…"_ tenía tanto miedo como ansías de saberla.

- ¿Si pasó algo entre tu Naruto y yo, utilizando tu cuerpo?—sonrió con sorna mientras tomó una de las manos del otro y la llevó a su vientre—Supondré que estamos en la misma situación, ¿Verdad?—mas bien fue una pregunta a Yûko, la cual asintió al instante—Ya me parecía, o sea, mi esposo es un encanto, obviamente que cumplirías tus deberes con él muy gustoso.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso carmesí.

- Cuando uno pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, los brujos y hechiceros como yo, no perdemos la oportunidad de intentar conseguir clientes, ofreciéndoles la solución o el deseo que añoran. Y ustedes no fueron los únicos que pidieron deseos ese día.—soltó el humo de sus pulmones—No obstante, si fueron los únicos que pidieron el mismo deseo. Pedir felicidad no es extraño. Es un deseo muy común. Lo extraño es que el deseo sea pedido por existencias que son casi idénticas. Obviamente era el destino.

- Luego de ello, sucedió lo mismo que ahora. Parte de mi esencia vino aquí y cuando Yûko-san me propuso el trato, lo acepté. Ella decía que sería efectivo, y lo fue.

- Si, pero…—una vena creció en su sien—¿No podrían haberlo hablado conmigo también, antes de tomar decisiones sobre mí, sin mi consentimiento?

- Eso mismo le dije a Yûko-san, pero ella…

- ¡Dijo que era mejor no despertarte, puesto que te negarías rotundamente!—dijeron a coro las chicas.

- ¡Maru, Moro, pero que cosas dicen!—rió estrepitosamente. Luego cambió a una expresión más seria—¿Listos para volver cada uno a su sitio?

El otro asintió. Pero a Sasuke no le cuadraba algo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser que esté embarazado? En mi mundo no…

- Te equivocas.—replicó la bruja—Él es 100% hombre. No tiene ningún rastro femenino en su cuerpo, salvo el de poder ovular.

- Es normal que pienses que en mi mundo todos lo eran, ya que estabas rodeado de personas así, pero allí también hay personas como las que habitan en el tuyo. Pero estos, por decreto del emperador, no viven en la capital, salvo los que son de clase alta.

Sasuke asintió algo ceñudo. Eso igual no le respondía el porque su verdadero cuerpo había podido quedar en estado.

- Bueno…la verdad es que tu cuerpo sufrió un pequeño cambio cuando albergó a mi alma. No tuve control de ello.

"_¿Cómo que cambio?"_ Su cara se tornó más blanca de lo que era. La única imagen que se le venía a la mente debido a esas palabras, era el Iruka masculino de su mundo, que tras un puf, pasaba a convertirse en el femenino de enormes pechonalidades que había conocido en el otro. De solo imaginar a su cuerpo en un estado similar… _"¡Dime que no ocurrió eso, por favor!"_

- Tu cuerpo era fuerte, pero igual era incomodo estar dentro de él. Como yo soy casi 3 años mayor a ti, era como estar calzando 2 números menos del zapato que debería. Y como no podía comprar otro par de zapatos, tampoco tirarlos, ni achicarme los pies, tuve que agrandarlos.

- ¿Agrandarlo?

Había entendido la metáfora a la perfección, pero esa palabra ahora no solo le había hecho recordar mejor las pechonalidades y las monumentales curvas del Iruka femenino, también recordar la fotografía de casamiento en donde su otro yo estaba que reventaba.

- ¡Se ha puesto verde!—canturrearon las chicas.

_- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?—se escuchó preguntar a una voz femenina—Siento la intrusión, pero juro que algo me jaló hacía dentro de la casa._

- ¡Te comprendo!—lloró Watanuki.

- ¡Bueno, basta de charlas! ¡Que mi próximo cliente ya ha llegado!

- Fue un gusto conocerte. Espero que seas feliz.—dijo mientras le besó la mejilla. Luego le susurró al oído—Pero déjame decirte que siempre me quedarán las ganas de saber como hubiera sido si mi esposo, tu Naruto, tú, y yo, los cuatro juntos, ya sabes…—le ronroneó con cargada lujuria antes de morderle el lóbulo.

…

- ¡Aghhhh! ¡Maldito degenerado del demonio, luego de todos los problemas que me hiciste pasar! ¡¿Me vienes con comentarios de una orgía sexual?—exclamó rojo de la furia mientras le mandó un golpe.

- ¡Ouch!—se quejó…

"_¿Naruto? ¿Pero qué…?"_ llevó una mano al rostro bronceado donde le había golpeado _"Este nauseabundo olor en el ambiente…" _

- ¡¿Acaso te acabo de hacer daño?—preguntó el rubio temblando—¡Ya te dije yo que esperáramos a que la bebé naciera, yo no quería, bueno si que quería, pero no quería…!—a la legua se notaba que era un mar de nervios.

"…_es ramen. No hay duda."_ mientras olió el ambiente _"Estoy en la casa del dobe. ¿Eh vuelvo a mi verdadero mundo?"_

- ¿Naruto, que…?—sintió un mareo.

Su cuerpo no dolía, pero se sentía muy extraño. Era como ajeno a su propio cuerpo.

"_¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a mi cuerpo?"_ parpadeó varias veces, intentando recobrar el sentido del equilibrio. Sabía que estaba sobre una cama y con el kitsune sobre él, el cual parloteaba una y otra vez que lo sentía y que no se muriera y cosas así _"Usuratonkachi"_, pero se le estaba dificultando reconocer a arriba de abajo y diferenciarles.

- Ya cállate.—gimió casi sin aliento. _"Naruto esta sobre mi y…dentro de mi…"_ sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y pasaron a rojas furiosas al concientizarse de aquello. (Akane: Según mi beta Halfy y el dicc de la RAE sería "concienciarse", pero en Argentina no sé usa y la verdad me dio yuyu esa palabra…así que no es brutada mía es brutada general en mi país si se lo quiere ver de ese modo xDDU)

Antes era diferente. No era su cuerpo, por lo que no lo sentía tan… _"Ahora que estoy en mi verdadero cuerpo me siento tan…"_ movió sus caderas levemente, lo cual provocó que un gutural gemido saliera de sus labios _"¿Ese fui yo? Al estar en mi cuerpo todo es diferente…lo siento todo tan…es mucho más…"_

- Oe dobe…¿No piensas moverte?—sonrió lascivo mientras se relamió con sugerencia.

El kitsune tuvo una mini hemorragia nasal, mientras que le miraba con la cara embobada y la boca escurriendo babas. _"Supongo que el estar entrenando con ese viejo sanin, lo ha vuelto un pervertido."_

- Sino lo haces tú…—de un rápido movimiento intercambió posiciones.

Narutose lo quedó mirando embobado. Sasuke estaba moviéndose con algo de lentitud mientras largaba pequeños gemidos.

- Ah, si…—suspiró el moreno al momento que comenzó a ir más a prisa.

Prácticamente, cabalgaba al rubio, quien estaba maravillado con los gemidos descarados que salían de esa jugosa boca. No podía contenerse más. Tumbó a Sasuke contra el lecho y tomándolo de las caderas comenzó con embestidas rápidas y profundas.

El moreno perdía completamente el aliento en cada intrusión. Su cuerpo temblaba y ardía de placer, pero no quería que el rubio se detuviese. Esas sensaciones eran tan magnificas que sentía que comenzaba a volverse un adicto y gimiendo el nombre del rubio, pedía mas.

- Espera…—gimió al sentir que el otro acariciaba su virilidad—…¿No quieres que me venga tan pronto, o si?—sonrió coqueto con los ojos rojizos y viciados de placer. (Aka: En mi fic a Sasuke se le activa el sharingan cuando está muy cachondo, je ¬)

Naruto volvió a babear. Podía ser que el sharingan fueran ojos malditos, como había dicho Kyuubi, pero cuando Sasuke tenía esa expresión de lujuria picarona, junto al sharingan…era tan erótico, tan…

Debió dejar de pensar, puesto que el otro había cazado sus labios y los había fundido con los suyos, es un beso sumamente demandante.

El Uchiha buscó mas contacto con ese cuerpo bronceado. Gimió al sentir su palpitante miembro entre ambos cuerpos, clamando por atención, la cual su dueño no pensaba darle. _"Seré loco, pero me es tan exquisito el dolor que siento…ah, no puede ser…no tan pronto."_

Frunció el ceño mientras tensó sus piernas. Intentó contenerse, pero le fue imposible y terminó por derramarse en el vientre de ambos.

Recargó su frente en el hombro del otro, pero aunque estaba exhausto, volvió a gemir extasiado al sentir como el rubio se derramaba en su interior. Las veces anteriores había sido placentero, pero no se comparaban en lo absoluto a las otras.

"_Mmmm, demonios…me he vuelto un adicto al sexo…"_ pensó al momento que el otro salía de su interior con sumo cuidado _"…un adicto al sexo en posición de uke, mierda." _[Half y Aka:xDDD Sas-uke XDD]

Se dejó caer a un costado, pero casi se paró del susto. Naruto se encontraba lamiendo los restos de semen que habían quedado en su níveo cuerpo.

- Listo.—sonrió—No hay que ensuciarla.

- ¿Ensuciarla?—se quedó pensativo. _"Es cierto…"_ miró su vientre plano _"…yo estoy."_ sus mejillas se volvieron rojas—¿Es niña?

- ¿Eh? Ah, bueno, yo sé que querías un niño, pero estoy completamente seguro que es una niña.—poniendo su oído en el vientre—Si, eres una linda niña Etsuko.

"_Veo que ya le puso nombre. Bueno, no me importa…Etsuko Uchiha…err, un momento…no, sería Uzumaki, pero así no podré revivir mi clan."_ miró al rubio, este seguía susurrándole cosas a su vientre.

- Oe dobe…sobre el apellido…

- Lo sé, lo sé.—sonrió—Sé lo importante que es revivir tu clan. Y aunque Kyuubi diga que por estar dentro de mí, también tiene derechos sobre ella y no se que mas mierdas…**[Half: o.ó aki tb kiere ser el padrino? XD] **(Aka: Es muy posible, pero es por otras cosas también xDD)—se quedó pensando—Etsuko no será más o menos hija mía por llevar o no mi apellido. Además…—sonrojo—…tú fuiste el que me pidió matrimonio.—mirando la argolla de compromiso en su dedo.

"_¡¿Matrimonio?"_

- ¡Tu ve a bañarte, yo prepararé el desayuno!—exclamó Naruto antes de saltar fuera de la cama y salir corriendo hacía abajo.

Sasuke para su sorpresa, se encontró haciendo caso a lo dicho y minutos después se encontraba limpiando su cuerpo en la ducha

Intentó recobrar su pulso normal. El cambio había durado solo unas 6 semanas. ¿Cómo demonios habían sucedido tantas cosas?

Se miró al espejo. Aunque en parte podía ver al otro Sasuke sonriendo la mar de feliz por su cara de desconcierto, no era este quien se reflejaba, era él. Su cuerpo no había cambiado para nada, externamente hablando.

Se llevó las manos al vientre. Cerró sus ojos, pero aun no podía escuchar nada. Igual sonrió.

- Con que Etsuko, ¿Eh?

**CONTINUARA….**

**Notas del fanfic:**

**Bueno, he aquí la secuela, la cual abarca del cap 9 al 17 ^^ sep, luego hay una 3º parte y luego una 4º y la definitiva , la cual e visto ke solo lleva 4 capis u_u! ezpero lo termine prontooo zino noz kedaremoz kon laz ganaz o mejor dixo ze kedaran kon laz ganaz por ke puedo azi komo azi dejarzeloz en la parte 3 para k no ze keden kn laz ganaz del 4 jijiji ueno ezo zera maz a delanteee kruzen deditoz par ke la autoraa lo terminee n_n! ezpero ke ziiii! :P**

**Muajajjaj muajajjja xD lo bueno de ezta hiztoriaz ez k iio iia la leeii toditaa a ezpezion del la parte 4° pero ezo ez otro tema :P**

**dejen rewins sino k kazo kontinuarlooo :P ke mala zoy xD**


	10. 10º Estrella: Eres mi felicidad

**[NaruSasu] Secuela de "¿Mi Deseo..?" parte 2°**

**Sasuke luego de ver su deseo hecho realidad, por fin regresa al mundo ninja. En donde tendrá que lidiar con todos los cambios que su otro yo uke-pervert-en-apuros a causado. Y el mas grande cambio lo ha sufrido su cuerpo, luego de albergar el alma del Sas..uke-pervert.**

**¿Será capaz de soportar la "maternidad"? ¿Y aun Naruto pervertido con un Bijû no solo pervertido sino al que se le va la olla por falta de polvos? xDDDU**

_**Kyuubi (cap 12): '¡Muajajajaja, al Uchiha se le ha comenzado a ir la olla! ¡Eso pasa cuando uno no hecha un polvo de vez en cuando! ¡Sino…mírame a mi, muajajaja!'**_

**EST EFINC LE PERTENECE A AKANE MIYANO**  
**YO SOLO LO PUBLICO AQUI POR ME AGUSTADO**  
**ACLARO NO LO ES UN PLAGIO**  
**ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DEL TALENTO DE ESTA**  
**ESCRITORA QUE ME AGUSTADO**  
**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFURTE.**  
**P.D: DEJEN REWINS**

**Rated: No menores de 18 años**  
**Categories: NARUTO Characters: Naruto, Sasuke**  
**Generos: Acción, AU, Humor, Parodia, Romántico**  
**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Mpreg, Violación**

**10º Estrella: Eres mi felicidad**

Se dirigió a la cocina de la pequeña casa. Para su sorpresa, esta se encontraba impecable.

"_¿Habrá sido el otro Sasuke? Espero que no, porque yo no pienso limpiar los desastres de este dobe."_

Sonrió de lado al ver a una serpiente marrón oscura echa un bollo en un rincón, cerca de la estufa.

"_Hebi está aquí, ¿Pero y Hime?"_ buscó por todos lados pero ni rastros de su serpiente hembra. Igual sería extraño encontrarla, puesto que era un hecho que no entraría en la pequeña casa.

- Parece que está algo deprimido. No lo culpo. Espero que luego tú no te vuelvas tan arisco como Hime.—suspiró divertido—Aunque yo más bien iría a parar al sofá, no al rincón.

Sasuke se sentó a la mesa pensativo. Miró a Naruto que seguía divertido, pero en parte se le podía ver cierta preocupación de que ese futuro se hiciese realidad.

Volteó hacía su serpiente. Ésta se encontraba despierta y en cuanto vio que su amo le mandó una mirada directa, ocultó la cabeza.

"_Oh, si, no hay duda. Hebi se aprovechó de mi ausencia y ahora…Hime tendrá serpientitas ¬¬" _**[Half: esa situación me suena XD] **(Aka: A que si? XDD)

- Ve sabiendo que cuando sepa como, te castraré.

Su serpiente prácticamente huyó a un armario cercano.

- Vamos, no seas tan malo. Además Hime está de tan malas pulgas…—suspiro nervioso—…realmente espero que tu no te pongas así luego.

- Usuratonkachi.—masculló mientras se llevó el _"¿Café? Que raro que no me allá servido ramen."_ a la boca.

Un pequeño tic le asomó, pero al ver que este Naruto solo tenía ojos para su tazón de ramen, suspiró con alivio.

- Luego iremos de compras y a tu casa a verla. ¿Sabes donde quedan el mercado y tu casa, no?

En un principio, la pregunta se le hizo extraña, pero luego recordó que supuestamente tenía algo de amnesia a corto plazo.

…

Una hora después, se encontraban recorriendo las calles frías de un día invernal.

Hebi iba enroscado en Sasuke, como de costumbre. Aunque juraba que el agarre de su mascota era más débil de lo usual. _"Estúpida serpiente. ¿Te crees que soy una frágil niña?"_

Al principio, pensó que debería quedarse fuera por tener a Hebi encima, pero los comerciantes no dijeron nada, es mas, le sonrieron muy felices, mientras que uno felicito a Naruto como 4 veces.

"_Supongo que si estos tipos saben de que…todo Konoha debe saberlo entonces."_

Sus sospechas se hicieron verdad, cuando más de uno preguntó que querían como regalo de bodas y si ya habían elegido nombre para la niña o niño.

Claro que todo era muy color de rosas, así que a Sasuke no le pareció extraño que varias personas los miraran mal. Pero por alguna razón se guardaban sus comentarios, no como antes.

- ¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!—exclamó con voz tímida Hinata Hyuga.

Neji, quien venía a su lado, solo los saludo con una leve inclinación.

El rubio comenzó a hablar animado con la muchacha, mientras el primo solo miraba expectante a Sasuke, quien al parecer el único trayecto que podían hacer sus ojos era de Neji a Hinata y luego al vientre de ella, para volver a empezar.

- Oye Uchiha.—chistó el Hyuga por lo bajo—¿Qué tanto la estas mirando?

Sasuke se sonrojó levemente, luego tosió. Tanto Hinata como Naruto no se dieron cuenta de la tensión entre esos otros dos.

- Sabes…tu primo me caía mejor ¬¬ **[Half: ahí ahí xD] **(Aka: Sep x3)

El Hyuga puso cara de circunstancia. Pero se guardó los comentarios. Se suponía que Sasuke estaba enfermo, aunque debía de admitir que hoy había algo diferente en él. Antes con su prima habían visto que algo extraño, más que la amnesia, le sucedía, pero ahora ambos no tenían ese extraño presentimiento.

- ¡Etsuko!—medio exclamó la chica—¡Es un lindo nombre, yo si…!—sonrojo extremo—Si llego a tener un bebé algún día, quisiera que…

- ¿Se llamase Kiyoshi?—comentó Sasuke.

- Así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes?—algo apenada—¡Kyaaa!—exclamó con una efusividad que nunca antes había mostrado. Los 3 se asustaron, más Neji—¡Como los envidio, ya quisiera tener mi propia familia!—exclamó, para luego llevarse las manos a la boca.

Sonrió apenada mirando a Neji, quien se sonrojó.

- Nos vemos.—se despidió el moreno mientras se llevó a Naruto a la rastra.

Allí, ellos 2 (Hebi: òwó) (Aka: Bueno, tres .), sobraban.

- ¡Naruto!—exclamó Sai antes de darle un fuerte abrazo.

El rubio pegó un salto del susto, mientras que el Uchiha arqueó una ceja y miró al anbu, como pidiéndole una explicación del porque estaba abrazando a su prometido.

Hebi por su parte se alteró, por lo que Sasuke prefirió alejarse un poco.

- ¿Van a ir a ver a Sakura-san?

- Eh, no. Íbamos a ver a Hime.

- Ah, entonces no gracias.—suspiró mientras vio a la otra serpiente—¿Tanto odian a Juugo? ¿Y tanto se me pegan sus olores?—sonrió lascivo antes de que un gran puño de arena lo derribase.

- Tienes 10 segundos para darme una razón por la cual no matarte.—dijo Gaara con un tono apacible mientras comenzaba a rodear el cuerpo del moreno con intencionesde hacer su técnica de sepultura.

- ¿Por qué me quieres? ^^

Este suspiró pesadamente mientras lo dejó en el piso. De lo cual luego se arrepintió, puesto que el moreno en cuanto estuvo libre, se le tiró encima y comenzó a besarlo, manosearlo y desnudarlo en plena calle.

Obviamente que se ganó un buen escarmiento por ello.

- Imbécil.—masculló el Kazekage yéndose del lugar, llevando a cuestas el cuerpo semiconsciente del anbu.

- ¿Qué…?—Sasuke miró al rubio en busca de respuestas. Eso había sido una situación muy…_"Rara."_

- ¿Lo olvidaste?—Sasuke asintió—Bueno. Cuando tú te fuiste, Sai se unió al equipo como tu reemplazo. Como Gaara y yo somos buenos amigos…—eso hizo que el Uchiha frunciera el seño—…obviamente ellos 2 se conocieron, y entablaron una relación, primero de amistad que luego no me preguntes como terminó en esto.

- Comprendo, pero…¿Juugo que tiene que ver en esto?—preguntó Sasuke algo descompuesto.

- ¿Ah, lo dices por el comentario de Sai? Al parecer se te han olvidado muchas cosas dattebayo…mejor luego te llevó a ver a Tsunade-baachan.—suspiró para luego proseguir—Cuando tu regresaste, tus compañeros te siguieron. Ahora el sonido, la arena y la hoja son aldeas aliadas, ya que tu enviaste a Karin y a Suigetsu, a que guiarán a nuestros anbus y restaurar el orden allí. Luego se hizo la negociación y etc…con respecto a Juugo, está encerrado en una zona de máxima seguridad. Buscan una manera de ayudarlo, Sai está cooperando en ello.

- Pero si él no es ninja-medico.—inquirió.

- Ah, vaya, tampoco lo recuerdas.—se rascó la cabeza—Bueno, es que cuando llegamos a Konoha, Juugo se alteró y entre todos intentamos contenerle, pero por muy extraño que suene, en cuando vio a Sai, el sello retrocedió en segundos y se volvió extremadamente dócil. Esa es una de las razones por las que Gaara está molesto y a Sai le gusta bromearle para fastidiarlo.

En el camino a la mansión, Sasuke intentó hacerse a la idea de los cambios. Pensaba que en el otro mundo había visto cosas bizarras, pero aquí también estaba seguro que lo haría.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Esto parece la maldita casa de Alien!—exclamó al ver 15 huevos, del tamaño de los de avestruz, en el medio de la sala de estar.

- ¿Quién?—inquirió el rubio.

- Una película que tu nunca podrás ver.—respondió sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras se adentró al lugar.

Suspiró aliviado al ver su espada Kusanagi entre medio de los huevos. Mientras tanto, Hebi saltó de su cuerpo y fue a refugiarse bajo el sofá. Aunque este no era suficiente para cubrirle. _"Que imbécil ¬¬"_

Un frío aliento en su cuello lo hizo voltear. Allí se encontraba Hime, o mejor dicho solo su cabeza. Estaba asomada desde fuera por la puerta que daba al patio. _"Pero como siempre, a pesar de ser enorme es extremadamente silenciosa."_

- Creo que está molesta.—sonrió nervioso el rubio.

- No. Suele tener ese genio cuando se la despierta de su siesta.—sonrió—¿Me extrañaste?—como respuesta la serpiente plateada le acarició el rostro con su lengua.

Hime era muy inteligente. Al igual que la del otro mundo, había notado que su verdadero amo se había esfumado. No obstante, al igual que la otra no lo atacó, estaba seguro que su mascota tampoco había atacado al otro Sasuke.

"_En cambio Hebi…"_ miró a su otra serpiente, ahora estaba bajo la alfombra, pero su cola sobresalía _"¿Cómo puede ser que tenga una mascota tan tarada?"_ suspiró con una sonrisa de medio lado. Lo de estúpido que tenía Hebi cotidianamente, lo tenía de inteligente en los combates.

"_Y ahora…"_ miró los huevos _"Si Orochimaru siguiese vivo, de seguro aceptaría gustoso quedarse con las crías. Si sabía que esto iba a suceder, no lo hubiese matado."_

- Hoy nos quedaremos a dormir aquí.—dijo el Uchiha.

Naruto asintió. Si eso era lo que deseaba, a él no le molestaba complacerle.

- Pero primero debemos ir a hacerte un chequeo.

El moreno frunció el ceño, pero no objetó nada.

…

- Y dime…—dijo Tsunade mientras le mostraba 3 dedos—¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

- Tres.—respondió Sasuke ceñudo.

¿Era su imaginación o la Hokage estaba ebria? _"Que asco. Pero no es el olor a sake, es…"_ olió mejor el lugar y vio un florero de preciosas rosas carmín que despedían un fuerte aroma dulce. Contuvo una arcada.

- ¡No, mal, mal! ¡Son 6!—exclamó la rubia. **[Half:****borracha solo? Esta cm una cuba xD]**

Naruto y Shizune sonrieron nerviosos.

- A ver Sasuke-kun…respóndeme lo siguiente. Nombre completo. Edad.

- Uchiha Sasuke. 18 años.—respondió algo molesto.

Al ver las sonrisas de alivio de los 3, supuso que el imbécil del otro Sasuke había dicho Uzumaki Sasuke y 20 años. Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas. _"Kuso, ese degenerado…de seguro ha hecho la mar de cosas usando mi cuerpo. Que vergüenza." _miró a Naruto y se mordió el labio enfadado _"Ahora que lo pienso…perdí mi virginidad sin siquiera estar presente. Mierda."_

Minutos después, ya se encontraban saliendo del sitio. Sasuke ya tenía fijo que aunque le encantara la posición de uke, esa noche, se encargaría de tomar la virginidad de Naruto. _"Si es que lo sigue siendo, pero aquí mi hermano y él no fueron pareja…no creo que nadie más…"_

- ¿Sigues siendo virgen?—le preguntó de pronto.

El rubio se puso bordó y asintió tímidamente. Sasuke supuso que no seguía siendo tan tonto y sabía el porque de esas palabras. Sonrió lascivo y el rubio nervioso.

- Naruto…Sasuke.—dijo con tono débil Sakura.

El rubio la saludó contento, a lo que ésta respondió. Pero la historia fue otra cuando saludó al Uchiha. Este la miraba de manera fija, como intentando sacarle la verdad.

- ¿No me digas que no recuerdas a…?

- Tsukiko.—le cortó—Si, Naruto, recuerdo a la pequeña hija de Sakura.

Ésta no parecía tener aun un año. Ahora entendía el porque la última vez, ella no había estado presente.

"_De seguro dio a luz en esas fechas, pero…"_ examinó a la pequeña, la cual le sonrió. Era el calco a la Tsukiko del otro mundo. Ahora entendía el porque Sakura se mostraba tan nerviosa. Era natural que él pudiera distinguir la sangre Uchiha en las venas de la pequeña.

- ¡Mi pequeña!—exclamó Sai.

Pero apenas intentó tomar en brazos a la bebé, la arena de Gaara se lo impidió.

- No intentes huir. Serás uke, quieras o no.—suspiró con tranquilidad el pelirrojo mientras se llevó al morocho del sitio, quien pedía auxilio a cualquiera que viera.

Obviamente, nadie intentaría ayudarlo, ni siquiera Naruto. No por maldad, sino por miedo al Kazekage.

- Ese tonto de Sai. Sigue diciendo que la niña es suya.—suspiró cansada la pelirrosa—Solo se causa más problemas con Gaara de ese modo. Debo recordar golpear a Kakashi-sensei por maleducarlo de esa manera.

- Jejeje, es masoquista por eso lo hace.—rió el rubio.

Sasuke miró de reojo a la chica, y ésta al notarlo, dijo un pequeño chau y salió corriendo de allí.

- Pobre Sakura-chan, ser madre soltera a tan corta edad. Es una lástima que el padre haya muerto.

- ¿Murió?—sus ojos se agrandaron a más no poder. _"¿Itachi…muerto?"_

- Bueno, eso es lo que ella dijo. Dijo que en si no se conocían muy bien, pero al saber que estaba embarazada no se enfadó. Sino que se alegró. Le prometió que volvería por ella y la pequeña, pero ya han pasado meses y nada.—se rascó la cabeza pensativo—En cierto modo, a primera vista todos creímos que era hija de Sai, pero a segunda vista, también podría pasar por tu hija.

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarlo a rastras a la seguridad de la casa.

Obviamente, Itachi no estaba muerto. Tal vez Sakura había mentido o tal vez este se encontraba retrasado. Pero lo más seguro es que si volvía a Konoha, _"¿También intentará llevarse a Naruto?"_

…

- Oye, ¿Por qué tanta prisa?—preguntó algo asustado.

Sasuke solo le sonrió lascivo antes de abrir la puerta y tirarlo en el piso. Cuando el rubio vio los ojos rojizos del Uchiha, supo sus intenciones.

- ¿Quieres que yo…esta vez…verdad?

- Aja.—rió malicioso antes de atrapar sus labios.

Recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo con sus manos, mientras iba despojando de la ropa al kitsune, quien mordió sus labios ansioso al sentir la presión del propio miembro del Uchiha contra el suyo.

Apretó ese delicioso trasero por debajo de la ropa, entre sus manos, haciendo que el moreno gimiera extasiado. Sus ropas estaban comenzando a estorbar, por lo que no se opuso cuando el rubio le quito los pantalones.

- Hazlo ya.—gimió con voz ronca.

- ¿Eh, pero…?—Naruto ya se había hecho a la idea de que sería el uke, pero ahora Sasuke lo miraba con su sharigan, chispeantes entre lujuria y enfado, porque se tardaba tanto en obedecerle.

- Aquí no, el piso está sucio y frío. Podrías pescar un resfriado, recuerda que estás…

El Uchiha le agarró los cachetes y se los tiró con poca suavidad.

- Como quieras.—bufó mientras se paró y se alejó.

El kitsune creyó que Sasuke se había enfadado y lo dejaría con las ganas, pero se equivocó, ya que luego de echar a patadas a Hebi del sofá, le miró sonriente.

- Espera pero…

El moreno lo miró expectante.

- No me digas que te da vergüenza porque están mis mascotas.

No solo estaba Hebi, estaban los huevos a un lado y por consiguiente, a pesar de no estar dentro de la casa, Hime estaba pendiente.

- Bueno, si, no, eh, mejor vamos a un cuarto. Será más cómodo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras resopló. _"¿Mm? Tengo una idea, jeje."_

- Bueno…—suspiró—…entonces te quedas con las ganas.

Acto seguido se tumbó en el sofá y llevó su mano a su entrepierna. Comenzó a darse auto consuelo de manera pausada, hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente húmedo para aumentar la velocidad.

Se mordió y humedeció los labios tentadoramente, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos de éxtasis. Cerró sus ojos mientras con su otra mano recorrió su pecho y pellizcó uno de sus pezones.

- Oh, si.—jadeó al momento de llevar un dedo a su entrada sin dejar de masturbarse—Naruto más…—gimió al llevar otro dedo y comenzar con la penetración.

A Naruto se le hizo agua la boca. El panorama del Uchiha masturbándose sin descaro mientras gemía su nombre…

- Sasuke no…—se llevó una mano a su miembro. Éste estaba tan duro que comenzaba a dolerle.

- Motto Naru…motto…—jadeó mas sugestivo mientras se arqueó levemente.

Allí la vergüenza del rubio se fue al carajo. Dos grandes zancadas hacía el sillón y en cuestión de segundos quitó las manos de Sasuke de allí abajo y entró de una sola estocada.

- Ahh…—gimió al sentir su miembro envuelto por esa deliciosa calidez.

El moreno se mordió el labio inferior y clavó las uñas en los hombros del kitsune, quien jadeó roncamente en la piel de su cuello.

-Maldito Uchiha perver…tido. Mi…mira que hacerme ese espectáculo delante de las narices sin incluirme.

Las embestidas fueron brutales y Sasuke poco podía hacer para acallar sus gemidos. Igual no pensaba hacerlo, y a veces hasta los exageraba.

Cuando sintió esa sensación que ya conocía, invadiendo su glande, buscó los labios del rubio y juntos se vinieron al mismo tiempo.

- Te amo tanto.—le sonrió el Uzumaki.

Sasuke quedó algo desconcertado por ello. Nunca esperó que nadie en su vida le dijere esas palabras tan bonitas, y mucho menos Naruto. Pero estuvo gustoso de responder a ellas.

- No mas que yo a ti, eres mi felicidad dobe.—besando su mejilla.


	11. AVISO IMPORTANTE

CHICOS SI BUSCAN EN INTERNET PODAN ENCONTRAR A LA DUEÑA DE ESTA HISTORIA YO NO LO PLAGIE YO SOLO LE DI UN POCO DE FAMA A MI NO ME GUSTA ESO DE ANDAR ROBANDO HISTORIAS SE ME ASE DE MAL GUSTO, EN FIN LE AVISO QUE POR MI ESCUELA NO PODRE SEGUIR PUBLICÁNDOLA, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN SU DUEÑA YA LA TERMINO TIENE EL MISMO NOMBRE BÚSQUENLA EL FINAL UH… NO SABEN LO QUE SE PIERDEN SI NO LA BUSCAN JEJEJE LOS DEJO BYEEE =)


End file.
